Love in Reverse
by Kaemiri
Summary: What if Bumblebee wasn't the first Transformer Sam met? What if it was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? Oh Primus save us all...  may contain slash in later chapters. Please Review. SidesXSamXSunny :D
1. Chapter 1

So here it is my TwinsXSam (Sideswipe X Sam X Sunstreaker) fic that I've been promising for the last month. This is going to run through Mission city to Chicago along with my additions to the story line. So please enjoy and review. Thank you.

Obviously and sadly I don't own transformers.

Warnings: Violence, Harassment.

* * *

><p>Sam Witwicky was a normal high school teenager. He wasn't at the top of the class but wasn't ignorant. He didn't have a super buff body but a toned one. He also wasn't as tall as the other boys but not short either. Sam Witwicky was just plain average. And of course average means boring to many of the popular and rich teenagers at his school. So as luck would have it Sam's oh so favorite jock had come to see him again, Trent. (For whatever reason Trent loved to pick on Sam even if he didn't have a reason for it.) So naturally many of the girls in the high school didn't like Sam because he was "weak" as they would say. But he had a few friends like Leo and Miles. His only girl "friend" was Maggie who he grew up with. Sam's little trio of friends never seemed to fail him unless Trent was around. He didn't want them to get hurt or involved in any of his pointless fights with the jock.<p>

Sam's home life wasn't any better. His mother was as embarrassing as they came. Judy wanted him to get a girlfriend and would always give him advice or would scold him saying, 'this is why you can't get a girl,' and she was sadly usually right. Sam's father Ron was your normal middle aged father, a worker by day, a couch potato by night. Sam's father was laid back and tried to come to Sam's aid if his mother got too serious or had very ridiculous ideas. But Sam still loved his parents even if they were a bit quirky.

Today Sam got up as he usually did, late and took his shower and ate breakfast quickly. On his way to school he saw Trent pulling up to the school in his brand new red corvette. Sam loathed the well built and rude jock. As Sam was just walking up the steps to the front of the school Trent began to taunt him as he usually did.

"Hey, Wit-_wacky, _still don't have a car yet?" Trent loved to point out that Sam's family didn't have the money to buy him a car. Trent walked up closed and fake sniffed the air, "Eww, you smell~ don't you know how to clean up right?" Trent began laughing as all the other jocks and popular girls did too. Sam was seething on the inside. He wanted to turn around and just push the jerk backwards down the stairs. However Sam knew that he may be dead the next day if he really did that. Luckily many of his teachers didn't like Trent either only the football coach did. So as Sam went through all his classes he wondered how to exactly get back at the jock for four horrible years of high school. He glanced out the window and noticed the boys red corvette shining in the sunlight. Sam suddenly got a very evil idea. When his last class was dismissed he looked around outside the building; it looked like Trent had already headed off to practice with his buddies. Quietly Sam walked down the steps and to Trent's car, pulling out his house keys. On the passenger side Sam began to run his key the whole length of the car until a rough line was visible. As soon as he was finished Sam ran like hell to his house. Arriving home, he went to his room and began to think over his actions and how he would cover himself if Trent accused him tomorrow. Unfortunately no inspiration came to him. About an hour later after taking a shower and doing a little bit of homework Sam heard his mother come in from her garden. Peeking out his bedroom he noticed his mother had a garbage bag in her hand.

"Sam can you take this to the dumpster please?" She slightly yelled upstairs to him.

"What dumpster? We don't have one." Sam yelled back.

"Isn't there one at your school?"

Immediately Sam dreaded the idea of going back to the school while Trent was most likely still there. But Sam knew better than to anger his mother, she had a bat and a good swing and would use it if she had to. So reluctantly Sam shouldered the bad of garbage and made a short ten minute trip to the school. Walking up towards the school Sam noticed that the garbage truck had just pulled in and was heading for the dumpster. Quickly picking up speed Sam managed to get the trash in just in time. Sam wiped his forehead and sighed as he turned to go home. As he moved forward Sam ran right into something and fell backwards onto the asphalt. Looking up Sam met the face of an upset Trent.

"Hey, Wit-wacky, happen to know what happened to my car?" Trent spat at Sam.

"What's wrong with your car?" Sam pushed himself off the ground while trying to quickly come up with an explanation to save himself. Just as soon as he was on his feet Trent grabbed the collar of Sams shirt and pulled him up forcefully over towards his car just across the parking lot.

"You see that?" Trent yelled into Sam's face while smashing him into the window of the car. Of course Sam knew what was wrong with the car but tried to act surprised.

"Wow that sucks your car got vandalized." Sam stared as the damaged that he had actually caused a few hours earlier. "Didn't you just get this car?" Sam was quickly becoming better at his ruse.

"I know you did it." Trent pulled Sam off the window and lifted him into the air while punching Sam in the gut. Sam gasped and clutched at his stomach as Trent let him fall to the ground.

"What?...N-no way I would vandalize your car! I don't have a death wish you know?" Sam tired to reason with his life as a bargaining chip.

"So Wit-wacky?" Trent lifted Sams face with the tip of his shoe.

"Do you think I really have the guts to key YOUR car? You probably know me better than anyone else these past four years." Sam was finally regaining his breath and confidence. "You know Trent there are other people than me who are…jealous of your fame and your new car here at school." Trent began to think as he was praised by the boy. "Plus maybe someone just accidently ran into your car or something." Sam was somehow speaking steadily now. Trent hummed while Sam wiped the blood from his nose and straightened his shirt so it looked half-way decent.

"Alright, Wit-wacky. Maybe you didn't damage my car." Sam couldn't believe his ears as he stared at the jock. "But you are still going to be the one to repair it." Trent smirked while poking Sam in the chest.

"How am I supposed to fix that?" Sam pointed to the scratched paint.

"Don't play dumb with me; I've seen you at the carwash down the street. You do more than just wash the cars don't you?" He paused for a moment, "Even though you're a weakling you know how to treat a car right." Trent looked at his car while talking. Sam stood in silence for a moment before accidently stuttering out.

"D-did you just compliment ME?" Sam whispered. Trent turned to look at the smaller boy slightly miffed.

"You better be there tomorrow after school. You have only three classes' tomorrow right?" Trent walked away before Sam could answer the boy. But Sam was more intrigued by the fact that Trent somehow knew when he got out of school the next day.

(Time Skip)

The next morning Sam had to go and buy special supplies for Trents damaged car. His list of things included paint, wax, cloths, ECT. Sam then made this 30 minute trek to the car wash he worked at. Sam arrived at about 11:30am, half an hour before Trent would possibly be there.

"I can't believe I have to come here on a school day." Sam grumbled to himself. Setting up his supplies in one of the wash areas before heading into the small employee building nearby, Sam reappeared from the building in board shorts and shirtless. Even if Sam wasn't as big as Trent he was still well toned and tanned. Sam waited for about another fifteen minutes until he saw a familiar red corvette pull up into the car wash.

"Hey, Wit-wacky. Ready?" Sam shrugged in boredom, "My car better be perfect by the time I come back or we are going to have problems, got it?" Trent finished while cracking his knuckles. Sam sighed as Trent walked across the street to the shopping mall. Sam started by cleaning the entire car: the windows, the tire rims, and even under the car. Sam then opened the car's engine department and gave the engine a quick run through before closing the compartment again. Sam found that fixing the scratch on the car was easy to fix. He used some of the special supplies he had and filled the shallow scratch and buffed, sealed, and waxed the rest of the car until it gleamed in the sunlight. Sam finished with trying to get the exact color of Trent's car right. After awhile he noticed that it wasn't perfect but Trent really should have taken his car to a professional. But Trent was cheap even though he had expensive things. Sam hated Trent for another reason too; he was ungrateful to the people and things he had. He treated everything like it was expendable. Musing in his thoughts Sam allowed the car to sit and let everything settle before Trent returned. Sam had finished by about 1:30pm and went to go wash up with the hose himself. He had dirt, oil, and anything else you could possibly imagine on him and in his hair. Before Sam even reached the hose he heard some commotion to his right.

"Oh, wow, look how filthy that car is!" A kid snickered to his mom as he pointed to the entrance of the car wash. "I wonder what it could be…" the mother dawdled not amused by her child's rude behavior.

"Look there's another one just like it pulling in behind it. I've never seen such grime on a car." An elderly man piped up a few feet away from the boy and the mother as he was washing his old ford truck.

Sam turned to face the two cars coming in and could barely recognize the model. He walked over to the small crowd of three people.

"I bet that they're Lamborghini's" Sam paused as some people agreed with him after a moment of thinking. Sam notice that others were gathering in the few moment that had passed. "They don't even look that old…" Sam walked over to what seemed to be the red twin of the pair, "Wow I can't believe it!" the people watched Sam as he continued talking, "they're brand new models! I wonder how they got so filthy…" Sam finished not seeming to care much. Sam slightly frowned as he realized that these people were like Trent. Sam wondered off and the others followed his example losing interest in the cars. "Although I wonder why such expensive models are doing in a town like tranquility…" He whispered as he was walking back to the building. Turning his head slightly to look at the cars once more he spotted a familiar figure behind the Lamborghinis, Trent.

"So, Wit-wacky."

"Witwicky," Sam corrected but was ignored by the bully.

"How does my baby look?" Trent began walking around his car and for some reason Sam noticed Trents face become happier and more excited by the second. "Ya know this looks pretty good I have to say." Trent finished walking around and stood next to Sam for a moment. "You can't even notice the scratch unless you knew to look for it."

Sam was relieved instaneously and became more relaxed as the jock finished his inspection. In no more than a few seconds Trent hopped in his car and glanced at Sam for a moment before driving off.

"I'm so glad that's over." Sam sighed as he went to pick up his things and finally leave. As he went to grab his things he heard two twin engines pull up behind him. _YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!_

"Hey you are the one who cleaned that car right?" A slightly crackled voice called to him from the dingy red car. Sam turned towards it.

"Yeah, why?" Sam reluctantly replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Could you do ours for us? We had a little accident as you can see."

"Only if you pay me, no."

"Looks to me that guy who left didn't have to pay."

Sam turned to the other car, "T-that was a favor!" Sam tried to explain.

"Didn't look that way to me." The driver from the yellow car added. Sam looked at the cars and sighed.

"Fine…" He bit out. "You (He pointed to the yellow car) get over here." He growled as the car quickly pulled up to Sam and relaxed on its tires. Sam went over to the hose yet again and began to wet down the car. An hour after doing the same routine as he did to Trent's car minus the paint job he finished the yellow one. Then Sam began on the other Lamborghini. By 4:00pm Sam was tired and filthy.

"There both of your cars are done!" Sam huffed as he sat on the ground exhausted.

"Not to bad." The driver of the yellow car admonished.

"Not bad?" Sam stood abruptly, "Get out of here!" He threw the wet sponge he was holding at the car having it land on its windshield. The remaining driver was at a loss for words. As Sam approached the brunette driver in the car the man snapped out of his reverie and quickly followed the yellow Lamborghini. Sam seethed as he washed off with the hose causing some of the other car washers to watch as the water ran over him. Not noticing he grabbed his things (finally) and went to dress again.

(Back at the Witwicky household)

"Sam-"Judy walked over and cupped her sons face in her hands, "Why are so pale and soapy?"

"I had to help at the car wash today." Sam paused a minute before looking upstairs, "I'll tell you later though…right now I just want a shower." Sam smiled genuinely at his mother.

"Alright honey. Dinner should be ready in an hour." Judy walked away into the kitchen while Sam headed for his room. By the time he got into the shower he was already completely naked leaving a trail of clothing from his bedroom door. Hopping in and relaxing under the warm spray a pleased sigh passed his lips. After awhile he reluctantly got out of the shower, dressed, and went and had a large helping of steak his mother had made him. Climbing back upstairs and into bed Sam relaxed thinking about the homework he didn't do….

(The next morning)

"Samuel!" A voice called from downstairs. "Get down here now!"

Sam, startled, jumped out of bed and hurried to get dressed in jeans, a powder blue T-shirt, and a black leather jacket he had bought recently. Running downstairs and almost tripping over his own feet as he saw his father glaring out the window. "What's the matter?"

"That-"Ron pointed out the window to the red Lamborghini that was innocently sitting in their driveway. "Is the problem. Why is there a flashy new looking car parked in our driveway that we don't own or hope to ever buy?"

"Dad calm down! I'll handle it…please just-just get dressed in something other than boxers!" Sam blushed embarrassed as he rushed outside and ran up to the red car.

"What, . Doing. Here?" Sam punctuated each word in annoyance. "Look, I don't know how you found where I live, but you can't just park in peoples driveways!" The Lamborghini just sat still and no one responded to Sam's question. Sam glared at the car until his shoulders slumped and he gave a defeated look at the car. "I swear I'm too kind. Alright you have a few minutes to get out of here. I have to leave for school in 20 minutes." Sam walked away muttering, "I'll have to lie about this one too." As Sam entered the house Ron was sitting on the couch more appropriately dressed with the newspaper and a cup of coffee.

"So?" His dad asked.

"Well for one thing I don't know him and second he was having car trouble last night. He didn't want to stall in the middle of the road so he coasted up into our driveway. He'll be gone in awhile."

"Why didn't he just park on the curb?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Do you see any parking spaces along the curb dad? Anyways he said he'd be leaving shortly so I wouldn't worry about it. Now I need to get breakfast and I got to go to school. See ya Dad." Sam headed off into the kitchen grabbing a piece of buttered toast while putting on his backpack that was sitting near the front door.

"See you after school mom!" Sam yelled while hurrying out the door. Walking past the red car Sam turned his head, "I just saved you and your cars shiny ass, now you better get out of my driveway or so help me I'll grab my mother's baseball bat." Sam thought he saw the car shiver? But blew it off as he quickly made his way to another hellish day of school. Meanwhile the red Lamborghini quietly started up after a few minutes and followed the boy.

Sam was surprised when he got to the school. Trent was nowhere to be found. Usually Sam would get a smack down or an emotionally scaring experience every morning. Sam thought it was strange that Trent was nowhere to be seen even though it was like 5 minutes before class started. Heading to the main entrance of the school he found everything to be normal, class was boring, and lunch flew by too quickly. The school bell rang and the monotony of the day ended. Heading out front Sam noticed a cop car parked along the curb but paid no attention to it as he continued home thinking he was doing radar on cars passing by. Five minutes into his trek Sam left like he was being watched by someone, turning around Sam found nothing but a few cars passing by but no particular person in the vicinity. Walking a bit faster and holding his backpack strap tighter Sam rounded another corner. Sam turned again when he heard sirens behind him. Stopping he looked to what the commotion was about. Widening his eyes he caught the glimpse of two Lamborghinis, one red and one yellow, racing towards him being cashed by a cop car.

"Fuck!" Sam jumped out of the way of the cars path as they drove up onto the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Well there is the first chapter of Love in Reverse. I hope you guys like it. Please review. I would like to know your guys' thoughts on this. Have a great day.<p>

Tata~

:3


	2. Harmless Encounters

And here is part 2 of Love in Reverse! Please R&R and enjoy. I actually feel kind of bad for Sam in his part.

~Harmless Encounters~

Sam didn't know what he had done to piss off the entire universe it seemed. A sidewalk, Sam noted, was for pedestrians only, not for a cop car and two Lamborghinis. Especially not if a human, particularly himself, was occupying said sidewalk. But as it seemed it didn't matter that he was there, the three cars were determined to still run him over. Sam cursed at the cars as he jumped into a nearby hedge. He could feel the wind whip by as the cars passed. Pulling himself from the hedge Sam brushed himself off as he looked down the road to see the cars that had nearly killed him, however they had disappeared. Cursing a few more times Sam continued on his way home. The rest of his stroll was normal, and the sidewalk was only occupied by people not metal death machines on wheels.

When he arrived home everything was normal. His mom and dad were working outside on their precious roses and lawn. Sam gave his usual, 'I'm home', greeting and went inside his normal home. Sam had come to enjoy being just normal, not being picked on bullies or nearly being killed by psychotic drivers. His home had nothing to boast about except its unusual beautiful yard, but he kind of liked the yard too. Sam was slightly excited as he climbed the stairs to his room, it was Friday and he had no homework. He had plans that night to hang out with his friend Miles. So Sam changed into more comfy attire which included his usual powder blue t-shirt and his black fitted jeans. He quickly checked his e-mail noticing a few about his various E-bay items but didn't give them much thought. He had resigned himself to the fact that no one wanted to buy 50 year old antiques much less broken glasses. Sam closed his e-mail and ran down the stairs while quickly grabbing his beat up black backpack. Waving at his parents, he made his way down the drive way and to his beloved sidewalk.

Miles house was nice. It was two stories, and had a unique green façade_. If only it wasn't a 30 minutes away_ Sam mused. It didn't take as long as Sam thought it would. Before he even reached Miles front door, it had opened with an excited boy in its doorframe. Sam smiled back as he walked inside.

"Hey man, it's good to see you." Miles stated as he gave Sam a friendly pat on the back.

"It's good to be here. Ready to get beat down again?" Sam laughed at Miles face.

"You just got lucky last time!" the brunette huffed as he settled on his couch grabbing a game controller.

"If you consider luck to be skill." Sam teased a bit before grabbing the other controller.

The day quickly became night as the two played, ate ridiculous amounts of junk food, and simply had fun. Sam didn't want it to end but all good things do. Begrudgingly he had to say goodbye. Sadly Miles parents worked late and didn't come home until 8pm and it was only 7pm so he had to walk home. Lugging his backpack over his shoulder he left Miles house and started for his own home. Half way there Sam realized he had left his cell phone at Miles place but didn't worry because Miles parents would probably bring it over later being that they were inhumanly hospitable and kind. Checking his watch Sam realized it was taking him longer to get home, and his curfew was 8pm. His mother didn't like him walking alone at night, being overprotective as a mother is. But Sam enjoyed the night though; he liked viewing the stars and simply relax in the coolness. Before long he turned on one of the many blocks towards his house and began humming as he walked a little faster. It was 7:40 and he was almost home. Walking past one of the many houses on the street Sam noticed a police cruiser parked strangely on the curb. It looked as if the car had been hit with a wrecking ball, its left passenger door smashed in. Sam felt a little sorry for the policeman that had to drive it but quickly squashed the feeling as he remembered his earlier encounter with a police cruiser. As he got closer to the car, he looked more closely at it. Sam began estimating in his head how much it would cost to fix, losing track of time. Sam glanced at his watch again and it read 7:50pm. Sam could see his house from where he was albeit a little far. He looked one last time at the vehicle noticing a strange phrase on the car.

"To Punish and Enslave…?" Sam slowly talked befuddled by the very strange writing on the side of the car. Sam realized that maybe someone had thought of this as a joke. Still it unsettled him. He eyed the car more suspiciously as he made his way to his house, running through all the possibilities of who in his neighborhood owned it or was a police officer. But no one came to mind. It was 7:55 as Sam approached his drive way. His mother spotted him through the window making a gesture for him to come inside. Waving back at her Sam accidently dropped his house keys. As reached down to grab them he heard a rather loud car behind him. Before Sam or even his mother could react, a door smashed into his backside causing him to fall forward on the cement. Hissing in pain, Sam sat up as he heard his mother screaming at him for his safety in the house. Sam turned his head toward the offending car as he realized to his horror that it was the same police car he was appraising earlier, but there was no driver in it. Sam began back pedaling onto the grass behind him as the car began shaking. His mother throwing open the front door causing it to smash into the side of the house. Suddenly the car literally, in Sam's mind, transformed its passenger door into a mechanical arm. Sam screamed as he swiftly got on his feet and ran toward his mother.

"Get back in the hou-…!" Sam's voice reached a pitch he never thought capable as he felt something grab his whole left leg. His mother screamed in terror as she watched whatever the car was pull her son into it and peel backwards down the street. Judy raced down the street after him screaming waking up many of her neighbors in the process. As she turned the corner the car had seemed to of vanished. Judy collapsed to the ground and sobbed. Mr. Wright, one of Judy's neighbors, came flying out his front door only to see a disheveled Mrs. Witwicky in the middle of the street. Judy screamed for her boy, as the middle aged man tried to figure out what had just occurred. Before long Mr. Witwicky was beside his wife with a baseball bat in hand as were many other people.

"My boy!" Judy sobbed, "Something, something just took Samy!" She wailed incoherently. Mr. Wright dialed 911 as it occurred to him that Sam had been kidnapped.

(Meanwhile with Sam)

Sam was kicking and yelling at the car, thrashing in fear for his life. The obviously not a police cruiser car sped down the road, switching onto the freeway at a terrifying speed. Sam was thrown against the interior of the car as it pulled an impossibly sharp turn. His mind scrambled to figure something out, taking control of his body it seemed to instinctively try to reach the steering wheel of the car. Just as his fingers brushed the smooth leather, the car veered off the freeway causing him to tumble into the front seat of the car smashing his head against the windshield. Sam felt extremely disoriented and the car wasn't helping any with its reckless driving. Pushing against the dash board Sam pitched himself backwards into the passenger seat trying to stop his head from spinning any more. Sam screamed again as he felt something wrap around his midsection. _Oh my god, OH MY GOD, the seat belt moved on its own!_ Sam yelled in his mind. He pulled at the strap only causing it to dig deeper into his skin. The car suddenly rocked causing him to hit once again the window, this time causing his vision to darken as he noticed a red blur smash into the side of the police car. He blinked trying to clear his vision, but to his dismay blood began to run over his right eye, not helping him in the least. The car rocked again causing him to smash repeatedly into the hard surface. Sam was so delirious that his sub consciousness took over and everything faded. He never felt the sudden crash of slamming sideways into a telephone pole or being ejected onto the cold cement just 15 feet away. Most importantly he never saw three 16 foot robots duking it out in the middle of the street.

And I'm stopping it there! I had to update this while my fingers wanted to type. Its 12:10 in the morning and I need to sleep desperately. I hope you guys enjoy this part of the story. Please review.

Tata~ :3


	3. Autobots?

Thank you everyone for your kind and encouraging reviews! I really appreciate them. So please enjoy and R&R this new chapter of Love in Reverse. Also thanks for the numerous favorites of this story and me!

~Autobots?~

Sam could feel the ground under him shake and a strange dampness. Groaning, he raised a hand to his forehead and cursed. Pushing himself up on his elbows Sam finally managed to open his eyes- or rather just one due to blood being caked on the other one. Sam first thought he was delusional or possibly hallucinating. There, about 50 feet in front of him, were three metal titans battling ripping up the asphalt and landscape morphing it into some crude form of a battleground. He rubbed his eyes, pinched and slapped himself but sadly this was not illusion.

"Holy-!" Sam yelled as a piece of shrapnel flew past him. Flailing on the floor as to move somewhere, Sam only managed to drag himself to the side of street and into a small grouping of trees. The ground shook again and again. Sam swallowed hard as he peered out to view whatever was occurring. A red looking robot and a similar yellow one were currently wrestling with a black and white one. Sam vaguely recognized the black and white one.

"No way….No fucking way….the car was a freaking robot?" Sam nearly yelled to himself as he hid behind a tree, his back facing the ensuing fight. Between Sam's self-destructing mind and the ear piercing skirmish not 20 feet from him, Sam began hyperventilating. His breathing got worse as his palms became sweaty and his body shivered in fear, knowing that it had narrowly escaped death only to face it yet again too soon. Sam could feel his heart racing and his vision became blurred due to the lack of oxygen. Sam peered around the tree again to watch as the cop car robot crashed onto the ground not moving. His eyes were locked on the mechanical being knowing that it was dead. A deep dread settled into his stomach as he realized that the two still standing but damaged robots were looking at him. Sam scuttled backwards, his body not able to move correctly from fear. As the red one came near Sam screamed causing the robot to flinch before softly picking up Sam's delicate body.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! I'm gonna die!" Sam became hysterical as he tried to jump out of the hand holding him. However the hand just gripped him more so that he was snug. Sam was crying at this point.

"Look what you did Sides', the sparkling is distressed." Sam saw the yellow one come over placing a hand on the red one's shoulder.

"Oh please Sunny, you would have harmed him if it wasn't me." The yellow stood back looking upset.

"Don't call me Sunny!" It yelled as it as it transformed into a banged up yellow Lamborghini. Sam's breathing became steady as he watched the two banter at each other. His tears dried up as he watched quietly, the adrenaline in his veins dissipating, leaving him sleepy and still bloody. The red one looked back to Sam as he made a quiet sound of distress as he tried to wiggle out of his hold. The red robot smirked as he kneeled down setting Sam on the ground again before he transformed becoming a red copy of the yellow Lamborghini. Sam thought of running but then again he was going to be running from highly intelligent and strong robots. Sam started as a red door opened up beside him.

"You better get in youngling." The red Lamborghinis' radio played out. Sam slowly approached the car as he slipped into the driver's side. Sam gripped his sides as the two cars raced back onto the highway. Before long Sam's body betrayed him as he was trying to stay awake but, blood loss and all the excitement had taxed his body heavily as his eyes slipped closed; his body snuggling into the warm leather.

"_Sides' we are going to in so much trouble when Ratchet and Optimus see us."_

_ "Don't remind me, I'm already dreading how Optimus is going to react to our new and injured companion."_

_ "Not my fault."_

_ "Oh no Sunny we were in on this together." Sideswipe internally smirked as he felt his brother sigh over their comm-link. _

_ "Don't call me Sunny!" Sunstreaker huffed out annoyed. "Either way we are so fragged."_

_ "Hmmm, well our new "friend" isn't going to be of any help in his current state. I feel sorry for the little one."_

_ "Don't get attached. There is no way Optimus will allow him to be in harm's way. You know how he is." _

The red and yellow Lamborghini pulled into an abandoned area where a few old warehouses stood. Before long a peterbuilt semi pulled out of one of the buildings driving along side of Sideswipe. The semi's engine revved before coming back down. The three cars pulled into a separate but larger warehouse where two other robots were. The semi slowed before in a dazzling display transformed into a thirty foot robot. The yellow Lamborghini followed soon after. The red one however didn't transform as it was holding precious cargo. A neon green and yellow robot walked up to others a silver one behind him.

"I'm hoping you have a good reason for being so damaged you aft-heads!" The green and yellow robot yelled swinging a wrench in his hand. Sunstreaker huffed as he took a step back from the angry mech.

"If you'd let us explain—Ratchet…" Sideswipe cut in as he held as scared Sam in his hands who was rudely awakened from Ratchets yelling.

"Sideswipe why is there a human with you?"

"Yes, Optimus sir. This is—"Sideswipe looked down toward Sam silently asking for his designation.

"M-my name is Sam-m." Sam stuttered out as he scuttled back as Ratchet came forward hovering over him. "They s-saved me…" Sam finished as he saw and felt a blue light wash over him. Ratchet's eyes narrowed at him before he grabbed him out of Sideswipes hands, causing him to let out a whimper.

"Not only do you two come back damaged you back an even more damaged youngling!" Ratchet huffed out indignantly as he walked away his back to the others.

"Should we leave him with Ratchet?" The silver bot spoke up.

"I'm sure Ratchet will not harm the human Ironhide." Optimus said, "Now you two better have a good reason for bringing back a human."

"Yes, as I was saying. I and Sunstreaker had encountered the boy a few days ago actually. The first time was just a coincidence; the second was when we were being chased by Barricade and this time was when Barricade for reasons unknown to I and Sunstreaker took him from his creators and was trying to as the humans say "Kidnap" him. However we intercepted Barricade recovering the boy before anything worse happened, Sir, with due respect would you know why the Decepticon's would go after a human?"

"Unfortunately I do not know. However this cannot be overlooked. Obviously Samuel isn't safe with his creators."

"I agree."

"Optimus do you think he may know anything?" Ironhide cut in.

"He may but we'll have to wait as Ratchet has him as the moment." Optimus looked over to where Sam was struggling with his CMO smirking as he bit Ratchets finger and Ratchet made a noise of surprise. After a few more minutes of watching Ratchet wrestle with the little human Optimus walked over leaving the other three standing awkwardly by themselves.

"Ratchet I hope everything is fine?" Optimus motioned toward Sam who stilled in the presence of Optimus.

"Yes, he'll be fine." Ratchet glared at Sam who simply looked away tugging at the fresh bandages on his head and make shift braces on his body. "I must say though, he is very stubborn." Sam glared at the medic this time keeping his guard up. Optimus held his hand out toward the boy who looked at the appendage with hesitation.

"If you would." Optimus's voice washed over Sam who meekly made his way over to the hand sitting down before the large mech pulled away from Ratchet toward the others. "Samuel I am Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Ratchet cut in as he walked alongside Optimus.

"Autobots…" Sam spoke softly.

"Yes, I'm afraid though war has ravaged our planet due to our enemies the Decepticons." Optimus tapped the side of his head as a projection replaced the floor and everything around them. "As we and the Decepticons fought for control of Cybertron, we lost a very important item to us." Sam watched as the projection changed from a destroyed Cybertron to an imposing looking mech. "This is the leader of the Decepticon's, Megatron. He disappeared some time ago in search of the Allspark." Sam looked toward Optimus.

"Allspark?"

"The Allspark is an important item in keeping us alive. However Megatron wants to use its power for his own means. We tracked him to this planet before he disappeared, but now it means the Deceptions have become active again. We think the Allspark may be here on Earth. Do you possibly know anything that would lead the Decepticon Barricade to kidnap you Samuel?" Optimus shut off the projection as he turned Sam toward him.

"I don't know anything really…He just quickly said something about glasses but I didn't hear anything else as they rammed into us." Sam pointed towards Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "The only glasses I can think of are my grandfathers because no one in my family wears glasses." Sam finished as he played with his fingers nervously. Optimus looked toward the others a serious look on his face.

"Samuel is your grandfather possibly Archibald Witwicky?" Sam flinched slightly.

"How do you know my grandfather's name?" Sam looked puzzled as he moved to stand but Optimus held him down with his thumb. He didn't need Ratchet upset.

"We have been on Earth for some time now and we have researched your people's history to this point. We came across your grandfather as we were searching the world wide web and your governments files. From what we know your grandfather may have come across Megatron during his research. When he found him frozen in the ice, he must have started his navigational systems. Your grandfather didn't die as one normally does Sam." Sam looked down as thought how he abruptly came into the inheritance of his grandfather's things. "Startled your grandfather was shocked by Megatron's malfunctioning systems most likely, however the directions may have been etched into the closest possible surface…"

"His glasses." Sam finished for Optimus.

"Yes, this is why Barricade was probably after you. Do you know where the glasses are right now?"

"Oh, they have to be back at my house. That's where I left them last." Sam said as he fidgeted in Optimus's grasp under the gazes of those present. "But the glasses are broken, those were the way I received them. I don't know how useful they'll be."

"Could you retrieve the glasses?" Optimus asked as he set Sam down on the floor. "We need those if we ever have a chance to find the Allspark." Sam swallowed hard as he felt the burden of the situation on his shoulders.

"I-I'll do my best." Sam mumbled out as he felt uncomfortable in the room filled with twenty foot killing robots.

"Sideswipe I would like you and Sunstreaker to accompany him back."

"Yes sir." They both said in unison.

So, Sam looks like he is going to be busy for a while won't he? I hope you all liked this chapter. If anyone would like to beta for me please leave me a message as I am looking for one. Please review.

Tata~


	4. Diversion Excursion

Well it's been a little over a month since I updated. I've had a wonderful vacation. But it's the New Year so I decided I would update today! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Things are getting heated…and Bumblebee and Jazz are going to be entering the scene this time!

Also in this chapter I'm changing more things.

Oh and Happy New Year! I hope everyone is off to a good start :D

Important notes:

_Sam's thoughts_

**Comm-link**

Warnings: violence, cursing.

~Diversion Excursion~

Sam was quiet in the driver's seat, his mind trying to coop with all the information he just received. At first Sam definitely thought he was going crazy but sadly that wasn't true. He reached up and touched his bandaged forehead. Sam scowled as he thought back to the robot who had handled him so roughly, Ratchet was his name, and Sam didn't like him much; he never liked doctors, especially non-human ones. Sam shifted in his seat sighing as he finally glanced around at the fancy interior. The car-or Sideswipe as Sam had learned had good taste, the seats were high grade leather, and everything in the car had a black sheen to it. Turning his attention to the steering wheel he noticed a red insignia in the middle of it. Sam ran his thumb over the symbol fascinated by the design.

"Touchy aren't you?" A voice spoke into the cab of the car. Sam jumped in his seat looking around for a person. Something akin to a laugh followed soon after. Sam looked towards the radio piecing together that it must have been Sideswipe talking.

"Yeah, sorry, just it's not every day that you meet…" Sam trailed off his thoughts slinking back to the situation he was in. Fear shot through him as reality finally hit. He was basically being held by aliens, who wanted his grandfather's glasses, and he just agreed. Sam thought that he wasn't so normal anymore to his dismay. Sam looked back to the radio as he finally noticed that Sideswipe was waiting for him to finish. "It's just a lot to take in, I-I mean, I'm the only person who knows you guys are here."

Sideswipe was quiet for a while causing Sam to stress out more. The red lamborghini kept monitoring the boy, periodically sending reports to the curious Ratchet. The red twin thought Sam was very strange. Optimus had told everyone that the humans would be afraid and most likely try to either run away hysterically or try to attack them. Sam did neither. The boy was currently prodding his audial sensor or what humans seemed to call a "radio" while saying his designation again and again.

"That is the way Optimus would like to keep it." Sam jerked his hand back from the radio. "Optimus doesn't want to get your people involved in our war. Even just letting someone like you know is a great risk." Sideswipe relayed seriously. Sam rambled for a moment trying to find something to say; something to prove he wouldn't snitch about the Autobots to others.

"I wouldn't do something like that. It's not my style." Sam looked out the window seeing that they had just entered tranquility. "I mean, no one would believe me anyways, they would think I had gone mentally insane, talking about robotic aliens." Sam finished quietly thinking about the people who had to be worried about him. It had only been a few hours since he was nabbed from his front yard but he knew his mother was putting together a search party. She probably was yelling at every police officer she could find.

Sam sighed as he leaned back in the seat more. _Wait…if everyone is looking for me how am I supposed to get the glasses?_ Sam sat up suddenly, his heartbeat beating faster than was healthy. Sideswipe noticed the change immediately.

"Sam what—"Sideswipe didn't get to finish as Sam grabbed the steering wheel pulling Sideswipe off of the highway and onto an exit ramp. Sunstreaker who had just been cruising behind them nearly missed the exit. Sam had acted so abruptly that Sideswipe wasn't able to override Sam's control over his navigation controls. As soon as Sam was sure they were far enough from the highway, he brought the red lamborghini to a stop, his mind catching up with him as well.

"Ah, oh god, I'm so sorry!" Sam panicked in the driver's seat pulling his hands from the steering wheel. "I just thought that it would be strange for me to suddenly appear home! A-and that I wouldn't be able to explain and then I wouldn't be able to get the glasses and everything would be ruined!" Sam took a deep breath his lungs trying to accommodate with his long winded response. "A-and now I just..I just!" Sam was hyperventilating, his veins filled with adrenaline once again. He was shaking slightly his body and mind doing two different things. Sam just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, he was so embarrassed.

Meanwhile Sideswipe was busy recalibrating his controls and trying to explain to a rather upset Sunstreaker about their abrupt stop. The red twin caught up with Sam's conversation soon after.

"Sam it's alright, I'm not upset, just surprised." Sam looked toward the radio again his breathing coming down to its normal pace. "But never do that again." Sam's eyes widen as he cast his eyes into his lap obviously upset.

"**Sideswipe if you don't answer me I swear I'll—"**

** "Calm down **_**Sunny**_**. Sam just had a mental meltdown." **The front-liner immediately became quiet.

**"The cause?"**

** "The retrieval of the glasses."**

Sam had quieted down from his outburst. Sam didn't know what had come over him. He was just as surprised as Sideswipe. Sam held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he just took over sideswipe like that. It wasn't like him to be rash. Sam was jolted out of his thoughts however when the car started.

"Oh no no no! We can't go!" Sam tried frantically to open the door however it wouldn't budge. Sideswipe was keeping it shut. "If I just show up no one will believe me! We have to think this through first. If I just show up looking for my grandfather's glasses what you think is going to happen? What if they think you are the ones that kidnapped me? How am I even supposed to get the glasses, police will be everywhere! Sideswipe please listen!" The red lamborghini slowed to a crawl on the side of the road causing its yellow twin to pull up beside it.

"Sam get out." The radio snapped. Sam was shocked by the angry tone but reached for the door handle anyways. Surprisingly it opened and Sam stepped out onto the uneven curb. He could immediately hear the grinding of gears and the sound air hissing. Turning back around both of the bots had transformed into their usual forms. Sam took a few steps back out of natural fear. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both kneeled down causing the ground to shake. Sam froze in place.

Sideswipe sighed through his vents not knowing how to handle the boy. He was starting to grate his nerves. Looking down at him Sideswipe noticed that Sam was stock-still, as did Sunstreaker. He immediately felt guilty for being upset him. He really couldn't blame the boy for any of his actions. He had already been through a lot. Surprisingly Sunstreaker picked up Sam before Sideswipe could collect his thoughts.

"You're letting your emotions get the best of you Sides'" Sunstreaker tersely stated. His twin snapped his head up to meet his stare. Shaking his head Sideswipe mumbled something that Sam couldn't understand. After Sam recognized they were having a conversation he didn't try so hard to understand. Sunstreaker propped Sam up into a sitting position from his lying down one. It startled him but after getting his bearings he looked up into two equally bright blue pair of eyes. Sam looked toward Sideswipe quickly as Sunstreakers stare was harsher than his brothers.

"Sam." The teenager perked up a bit more at his name. "It is not that we are ignoring you or that we don't understand the situation—"

"We don't want to hear your opinions." Sunstreaker cut his brother off. "Even you can tell that I/we are superior. We know what we are doing. We don't need your input on the situation." Sideswipe gaped at his brother before noticing that Sam looked angry. "All you need to do is get the glasses and bring them to us and we will be on our way. It's that simple." Sunstreaker paused for a moment. "I don't trust you at all _human _even if my brother does." Sam looked shocked and upset for a moment before his face became cold. Sideswipe had a bad feeling. Sunstreakers tempter and arrogance always caused unnecessary problems.

"I see." Sam stated plainly. "I've dealt with people like you before. You're a smartass. I hate people like you. You seem to think that you can just order me around. However it's your stupid problems that got me involved!" Sam yelled at Sunstreaker obviously not afraid of the front-liners attitude. "I'm entitled to it. You're on my planet now, so show some respect. You don't know anything about this place or what could happen! My people aren't like me. The people you'll be meeting aren't going to be as near as nice or helpful as me! So shut up for a damn minute!" Sam huffed letting out all his anger. "I don't have to help you. I don't even have to listen to you. So I suggest if you and your brother plan on running a successful mission you'll listen to me."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were both shocked. No one had ever really told off Sunstreaker and told him he was wrong except Prowl. Sideswipe definitely knew his brother would cause problems and this one was going to bite them in the aft for a long time.

"You cheeky little—"Sideswipe put a hand on his twins shoulder causing the other to look over. Sideswipe glared at him for a moment before plucking Sam out of Sunstreakers slowly tightening fist.

"And what do we need to know?" Sideswipe tried to smooth over the situation while commlinking Optimus for help with Sunstreaker. Sam eyed the red twin for a moment before sitting down in the bots large hand.

"First of all, if I show up with you two, everything is just going to go to hell. No one here owns a lamborghini let alone two of them. You guys chose really expensive cars as your cover. Also I'm already bandaged up." Sam pointed to his face and left leg. "I was kidnapped remember? They are going to expect that I'm injured. If we are going to get them to believe me you're going to have to let me, _the human_, handle it." Sunstreaker growled while Sideswipe contemplated over Sam's reasoning. "Plus I know police will be there. Kidnapping a minor is a serious crime. I'm going to have to sneak into my house because if I just waltz up to them like 'hey guys I'm fine. I just need to grab something.' It's not gonna fly." Sideswipe nodded his head while Sunstreaker let out a string of beeps and whirls before transforming back into his alt mode.

"So what do you expect us to do? Watch?"

"Now you're getting it." Sam smirked. Sideswipe looked miffed but didn't question Sam anymore. He set him down before transforming as well and letting Sam climb back inside. It didn't take long for Sam to destroy Ratchets repair work. Ripping the bandage from his head caused it to bleed again while taking off the brace didn't do much but add to the look. Sideswipe was quiet for the rest of the drive however Sunstreaker was weaving in and out of lanes quickly, obviously upset.

"**You are acting like a sparkling."**

** "I don't fragging care."** Sunstreaker hissed over the link. **"You can't blame me if he botches the mission." **

** "Like you had any better ideas Sunny?"** Sideswipe was annoyed by his brothers' childish behavior.

**"Hmp." **

As the trio arrived in the area of Sam's abode it was already clear that the area had been alerted to the kidnapping. Sunstreaker wouldn't admit it but Sam was right. Sam told them to park about ten blocks over. Even if it would take him a long time to hopefully retrieve the glasses it kept the two of them out of the way. Sam got out of Sideswipe and made his long trek to his home. After climbing over numerous fences and stalking quietly between houses Sam could see the back of his house and the many people that were swarming near it. Sam could count at least five police cars, an ambulance, and a fire truck. The local news station had also set up across the street ready to get its hot news for the day. Sam glanced at his somewhat barely alive watch. It was 4:37 am and still dark out. Looking back up to assess the situation more Sam saw that many of his neighbors were there as well as numerous men in black suits. Sam didn't really understand why but the men gave him the creeps.

Sam cautiously stepped out from his hiding place looking for anyone that may see him as he bolted across the street. Safely across Sam crawled to his parents gardening shed in the back yard taking cover from the men patrolling. Sam hissed as his leg bumped into his parent's wheelbarrow causing a pain to lace up his injured appendage. Luckily no one noticed. Sam already knew there was no way he was going to be able to get in the house without someone noticing him. So he waited for 45 godforsaken minutes before the goons finally decided that they weren't going to find anything. Sam wasted no time in darting across the short distance plastering himself against the side of the house. He peaked through the kitchen window finding that his parents were sitting at the dining room table with a bunch of people around them. Sam could only assume they were being interrogated. But what really annoyed him was a man looming over his mother yelling at her like she had done something wrong while waving some sort of box in her face.

"I can't get through the front and I can't get through the back…dammit." Sam sighed as he looked up at the sky sagging against the house. Peering up Sam noticed his mother's newly latticed roses. Sam followed the treelike work to his left. Walking over he tugged at the lattice; it didn't budge. Sam hoisted himself onto the wood pressing as close as he could to the house making his way up to the second story.

0oOo0

Meanwhile…

0oOo0

"Sides' he is taking a long time."

"I know. My chronometer is working." Sideswipe, despite his need to figure out was taking so long, wanted to prove to Sunstreaker that Sam was right. It was time that Sunstreaker believed in someone besides himself.

"Whatever." Sunstreaker rocked on his wheels impatiently. He wanted some action and soon.

0oOo0

Back with Sam

0oOo0

Our unlikely hero had made it to the top of the lattice work without falling off. Sam reached for the window sill above him pulling himself up and punching out the screen. With the screen out of the way, Sam threw himself through the window finding himself in his bathroom. Pulling himself up Sam cracked the door open not seeing anyone in the hallway, only hearing noises from downstairs. Glancing across the hall one more time Sam softly ran to his room a few feet away. Safe in his room Sam quickly set to get his grandfather's glasses. Sam finally found his backpack under his dirty laundry.

"Maybe I should clean more often…" Sam mused as he pulled out the books and put a set of clothes in it and a bottle of water that was on his desk. He didn't know when he was going to be back. With his bag set Sam threw it on before going to his closet throwing everything out of it until he came across the glasses case. Sam silently cheered as he pocketed them. He went back to the bathroom climbing through the window disregarding the screen on the floor. His foot barely reached the lattice. Putting his faith in the rickety thing Sam dropped down half way grabbing the lattice causing him to smash into the house with a dull thud. Sam bit his lip in pain as the rose thorn stab him through his clothes. Ignoring the pain Sam dropped the rest of the way to the ground; he turned to make his way back to the shed when the lattice tugged back on him.

"Oh for the love of…not now!" Sam whined as he pulled. As he pulled the lattice creaked against the abuse. Sam eyed the wood work uneasily. He gave one more harsh tug pulling his shirt free. Sam turned too finally when he heard something snap. Looking up the roses and lattice were heading for him. Sam jumped from his spot out of the way, quickly half running, and half crawling his way to the fence to hop it. Half way across the backyard the lattice made a loud crack against the cement. He could hear the people inside move to investigate. Sam cursed his awful luck.

A man ran out of the house looking at the broken heap of roses and wood. The middle aged man looked across the yard seeing something fall over the fence.

All hell broke loose.

Sam ran as fast as he could not caring that the whole bloody search team was after him, not to mention the men in the black suits. His blood was pulsing through his veins, his heart muffling his hearing. Sam was almost back to the others. He could hear the footsteps closing in on him before the handle on his backpack was pulled back and a blood curdling scream left his lips.

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!" Sam yelled as loud as he could. Sam battled with the group of three men and he could see more coming. One was yelling about some reading going off and others barking orders to bring a car around. Sam punched and kicked blindly pulling himself and the others into the middle of the street. Sam cried out as someone stepped on his leg causing a sickening crack to linger in the air. _Please hurry…_

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who were only about two blocks away heard the scuffle before Sam screamed for them. The smell of rubber burning was strong as the two Autobots pealed down the street and around the corner.

**"Optimus we have an emergency! Requesting back-up!" **Sideswipe quickly sent across his comm-link not waiting for Optimus to respond.

Sunstreaker was the first to round onto the street Sam was currently laying on. The yellow lamborghini blared its horn startling the men around Sam before flooring it, heading straight for them not wavering in his decision to flatten them. The men jumped back as the car braked turning in a half circle around Sam before popping its door open. As Sam crawled his way over into the car, Sideswipe followed Sunstreakers path but drove up onto the sidewalk hoping to scare away the people more. Sunstreaker wasted no time in driving out once Sam was somewhat inside, pushing him in with his door forcefully.

"Did you get the glasses?" Sunstreaker asked as he revved his engine before taking off down the street.

Sam gasped as he tried to get his breath back from being smacked with the door. "Yes I did! Now just get us out of here!" Sam pulled himself up to sit in the driver's seat correctly. Sideswipe was right behind them being followed by about fifteen other cars mostly composed of black SUV's and a single cop car. "We have to lose them!" Sam yelled as he turned to face the road in front of them.

**"Jazz this is Optimus. How far are you from Sideswipe and Sunstreakers' position?"**

** "Hey Boss. Me and Bee' are a klick out. What's the situation?"**

** "The twins are being followed by human law enforcement and are having problems in getting out safely. I, Ratchet, and Ironhide are a breem from their location. Buy them some time until we can rendezvous."**

** "Gotcha' leave it to me!"**

To say Sideswipe was pissed would be an understatement. He was being shot at and he was not happy about it. They scratched his paint. Even if he wasn't as vain or egotistic as his brother, he did like his body and would prefer it to not be riddled with holes. They were driving by a water channel to a nearby bridge to hopefully get out onto the freeway. Sunstreaker was a few hundred feet in front of him.

Sam was busy looking for more pursuers or any type of trouble. As they came up on the bridge Sam could see the roadblock ahead. "Oh this isn't good. He need to turn around—"suddenly Sam felt his world spin as Sunstreaker smashed into the guardrail. He could hear amongst the racket the disheartening sound of Sunstreakers tires popping. _Shit spike strips._ Sam felt himself being pulled from the car by his arm. Once out of the car he was yanked to his feet, his arms painfully pinned behind himself, and man cuffed him before pushing down onto the curb. Sam tried to jump to his feet but he was punched in the face suddenly causing his vision to waver. He could see the men going to Sunstreaker holding some device. Fear. Gut wrenching fear gripped Sam as Sideswipe met the same fate.

"Don't touch them!" Sam screamed as he struggled to stand on his now broken leg. Once up on his feet Sam wavered slightly before head-butting the man that had detained him, knocking him out cold. The men ignored Sam as they got closer to the twins. A few more men approached Sam menacingly before one of them tazed him, causing him to lie lifelessly on the floor.

Sunstreakers alt form shook slightly, as did Sideswipe before transforming into their towering forms. "That was a bad idea." Sideswipe said as he approached Sunstreaker.

"Shoot! Shoot them!" A man screamed from behind the barricade. As if on cue a Pontiac solstice came screaming across the other side distracting the others.

"Whats kickin' bitches?" The dubious form of Jazz approached the unimpressive blockade the men had put up. Not long after a Camaro pulled up beside him transforming into the Autobot known as Bumblebee. The men in black cowered now that they were surrounded. "Hey you guys need back-up?" Jazz questioned as he nudged a black SUV with his foot causing it to slide a few feet.

"Where's Optimus?" Sideswipe asked over the silence.

"About two klicks out man." Jazz deflated. He thought he'd get to show off. The men that he had originally scared began to mill around him and Bumblebee raising their weapons at them. "Now do ya think that's really a good idea lil' man?"

"W-what are you waiting for shoot them!" The men started a little at the man's voice before loading their guns and taking aim. Sunstreaker had had enough as shifted his arm into a machine gun aiming at the humans near him, Sideswipe and the others following suit quickly. The air was thick with tension only to be broken by the extremely loud horn of a peterbuilt semi. The Autobots turned to see the approaching form of Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet. All three of them transformed at the same time leaving a wake of awe to bask over the humans.

Optimus wasted no time in bringing his own weapon out as well as Ironhide. Ratchet had more to worry about than a display of power. Sam was waking from his electric induced concussion. He groaned trying to grip his head as he sat up looking at the situation thinking he was so screwed. His grandfather's glasses slipped out of his pocket as he sat up causing the man who was giving orders to run over to him before Sam could react.

"Give me those now!"

Sam's glazed eyes snapped open as he went to grab the precious object, the handcuffs making it difficult to maneuver. Gripping it in his hands Sam managed to somewhat stand leaning on the guard rail for support. "You are going to have to take it from me." Sam hissed the case holding the glasses behind his back along with his bloody wrists from falling on them earlier.

Optimus and the others went to assist Sam but the man beat them to it. "You aliens move and your boy here is going to be sporting a nice gun wound." Everyone stilled including Sam.

"Who are you?" Sam managed as he took a rough breath.

"Seymour Simmons kid. Sector Seven and before tomorrow you aren't going to remember a thing." Sam stiffened as the man approached his other arm outstretched to grab him. Sam pushed backwards against the guardrail losing his balance from his broken leg. All Sam felt was a sudden weightlessness as he fell over the edge of the bridge with no way for him to safe himself from the rushing waters below.

Before Simmons could do anything Sam plunged into the water. The boy surfaced for a moment struggling to swim with one leg and no arms before he submerged completely. Time ticked by, everyone watching the murky water below mesmerized. However it was Ratchet that jumped into the water without a second thought. The CMO scanned the water looking for a heat signature. He found Sam eight feet below the surface unconscious death gripping the case. The medic wasted no time in pulling Sam from the waters. Time seemed to unpause letting everyone resume. The Autobots wasted to time in disarming the men, dumping their weapons into the water. With the other Autobots busy with detaining what they now knew as Sector Seven, Ratchet was busy trying to revive Sam.

Ratchet pressed his fingertips against Sam's torso trying to force the water out. After a few agonizing minutes Sam began coughing harshly, his lungs trying to expel the water while breathing. Ratchet cut through the handcuffs on Sam. Sam tilted his head slightly looking toward Optimus rolling on his side bringing the glasses up to his face.

With a soft voice Sam managed to say something before he slipped back into unconsciousness, "Got…the glasses." A small smile on his lips.

ANDDDDDD that's it!

I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was a whopping 10 pages ha-ha!

Please review and let me know what you guys think

Tata~

:3


	5. Recovery

Well here is a new short (very short) chapter. I hope you guys like the more upbeat attitude in this part. Next chapter we're really going to be diving into the action.

**Comm-link**

_Internal thoughts_

~Recovery~

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes. His body was aching and his leg felt like it was burning. Sam pushed himself up into a sitting position, blinking trying to make his eyes focus on his surroundings. A few moments later Sam realized he was back in the old warehouse. He turned and looked but no one was around, he wondered how he got there. _I was on the bridge…fell into the water…the water…_Sam's body shook as the reality of the situation hit. He gripped his knees as he tried to calm himself. A few tears percolated on the edges of his eyes threatening to fall. Sam remembered the fear of sinking, not being able to swim, the water suffocating him. Sam shook his head trying to shake off the deadly thoughts. A quiet rapt caused Sam to snap his head up. The familiar sight of Ratchet greeted him. Sam let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Two other familiar mechs followed behind the medic causing Sam's emotions to rise up again.

Ratchet walked over to Sam his face unreadable. The medic kneeled down slightly to be at eye level with the boy. "Samuel. How are you feeling?" The question startled Sam who was being choked by his turbulent emotions.

"I'm fine….I think?" Sam questioned unsure of himself. He looked past the medics head to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who looked out of place. Sunstreaker tilted his head to the head slightly looking at Sam.

"Hey, Ratchet are his optics damaged?" Sam was puzzled for a moment trying to figure out what optics meant.

"It is called crying Sunstreaker. It is a normal human reaction after a traumatic experience. It is how the human body relieves stress." Sam hadn't realized that he was crying. He immediately wiped his eyes, embarrassed by such an act. Sam hiccupped trying to keep the floodgates closed. Knowing that he was unconsciously crying made him want to cry harder. Sam vaguely heard Ratchet make a low rumbling noise. Sam opened his slightly red eyes up.

"Samuel. I was able to stabilize your heart from your earlier incident. Luckily your brain didn't suffer any damage from the lack of oxygen for the short period of time that your weren't breathing. The dermal tissue around your wrists is slightly damaged but will heal in a few days. Your leg however has several fractures in it and many strained muscles. I forbid you from walking on it for the next few weeks." Ratchet said very seriously. Sam stared in disbelief at Ratchet as he heard the report. He knew that his leg was badly hurt but to hear that he was actually _dead_ for a few minutes hit him hard. The common invincibility mentality that he and most other teenagers had shattered. In all honestly Sam was at a loss. Ratchet watched Sam as he processed the information, the boy's face taking on a look of horror. Ratchet lightly brushed the top of Sam's head with one of his massive fingers, bringing the boy out of his thoughts.

"You are safe now Samuel." Ratchets optics dimmed slightly as Sam nodded his head. Ratchet took the motion as his queue to leave.

**Do not upset him further. He has experienced much too much for someone of his age. **

Sam watched Ratchets back as he left his eyes straying to the twins who now were alone with him. Silence stretched on for a few minutes, causing Sam to fidget and play with the hem of his shirt.

"Are—"Sam closed his mouth as he looked at the two front-liners, "Are you guys okay?" The two mechs were caught off guard a lit bit. Sideswipe smiled a little at the kind question. Sunstreaker just snorted quietly.

"It would take much more to damage us." Sunstreaker quietly said, purposely avoiding Sam's eyes.

"What Sunny means is that we are fine Sam. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? A little shaky. I-I never thought you know that I could—_die._" The two mechs stilled at what Sam had admitted. Ratchet had warned them that Sam might go into denial about what happened. They didn't expect him to just accept the fact so quickly.

"Sam—."

"No! no… it's okay." Sam smiled bitter sweetly at the pair. Sideswipe felt a pang in his spark at the boy's sad demeanor. "I mean, I was ready to do something like that, to protect something important. I'm just shocked is all. Wait..." Sam looked around again. "Where are the glasses?" Sam began to panic slightly before Sunstreaker laid his hand over Sam forcing him to lie down.

"Optimus has the glasses Sam. You didn't lose them." Sunstreaker spoke more quietly than he thought he could. "You didn't fail."

Sam looked at Sunstreaker, the somewhat praise caused happiness to bloom on his face. He grabbed the yellow twins' fingers in a tight embrace. "Thank goodness!" Sam smiled as he pulled himself out from underneath the hand.

"Well I'm glad that you are okay Sam, you know you gave us quite a scare. Sunny here was pacing for hours ha-ha."

"Really?" Sam looked at the mentioned mech causing him to let out an indignant noise before leaving in a hurry. Sam let out a string of giggles at Sunstreakers reaction. "I thought he was too thick skinned for something like that." Sideswipe was quiet for a moment looking up the saying on the web before answering Sam.

"Oh yes. He doesn't usually get so attached. It's usually me." Sam blushed slightly at what Sideswipe said before he tried to stand. Sam "eeped" as Sideswipe swept him up into his hands. "Remember what Ratchet said, no walking." He scolded. "If you learn anything from me and Sunny it's not to make the Hatchet upset."

"Hatchet?"

"He's earned it from his rather…aggressive manner while in the med-bay." Sideswipe chuckled reminiscing as he walked out to let Sam greet the others. Sam let himself be carried out of what he learned was the "med-bay." Sideswipe turned a corner into the larger part of the abandoned ware house. Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet were talking to each other in some language that Sam didn't understand. Off to the right of them was a smaller silver mech and a yellow and black one too. Their entrance caused the others to turn to see them. Sam was soon covered in the shadow of the towering Prime.

"Samuel I hope that you are well?" The deep baritone voice asked.

"Yes I'm okay." Sam sheepishly smiled while scratching the back of his head. He wasn't used to such a formal atmosphere the Prime carried.

"That is good to hear. Allow me to thank you for retrieving the glasses for us; you have helped us more than you know." Sam felt a little unworthy of Optimus' gratitude. All he did was give them his grandfather's old broken glasses. Albeit through some unreasonable methods.

"Ah, really it's no big deal. I just hope they work out for you." Sam answered honestly. A sudden loud laugh startled Sam. The silver mech he had noticed earlier looked like he was going to topple over. Sam was a little confused as to what was so funny. Optimus looked over to his Lieutenant slightly upset at his boisterous behavior. The yellow mech next to him bumped him with his elbow getting his attention.

"Hey, Boss I like this one!" Jazz came closer to Sam pushing up the visor over his eyes with one of his fingers. "The name's Jazz, and don't ya forget it!" Jazz seemed to a very happy person.

"Nice to meet you Jazz. Don't ya go forgetin' my name either!" Sam loosened up playing along. Ratchet chimed in for a moment.

"Don't encourage him." The medic huffed before turning around going back to his work. Sam smiled mischievously causing Sideswipe to fear for his future. In the corner Sunstreaker smirked at his charges' behavior.

"Samuel—."

"Please just call me Sam. Only my parents call me that when I'm in trouble." Sam laughed a little at the Prime's shocked expression from being interrupted.

"Sam, this is my Lieutenant Jazz and this is our scout Bumblebee." Sam looked over to Bumblebee expecting him to introduce himself.

"Bumblebee?" Sam questioned slightly. The mech perked up at his name, the antenna on his head jumping slightly. Sam smirked at the excited demeanor. He decided he liked Bumblebee and Jazz. Sam looked over to Ironhide who was giving him the harshest death glare he had ever seen. The mech flinched slightly when Sam began glaring back at him.

"Whats your problem youngling?" Ironhide whirled the cannon on his arm around obviously showing off. Sam raised a brow at the obvious show of power causing him to smile a little. The small smile caught the rough weapon specialist off guard.

"I think we'll get along just fine." Ironhide was at a loss. He didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Strange one you picked up Sides'." Ironhide took one last glance at Sam before walking over to Ratchet. Jazz and Bumblebee wondered outside of the building doing something. Optimus shook his head at his comrade's behavior. When he looked back to Sam he decided that it didn't matter. The banged up little human was quiet content in Sideswipes servo looking around the dusty building.

"Don't mind him too much Sam, he's rather as you say "rough around the edges." Sam waved his hand dismissing the concern before hissing in slight pain forgetting about his wrists. Sideswipe tilted his head down concerned at Sam's condition. Ratchet looked over his shoulder trying to hold in the instinct to go over and investigate his patient. Sam rested his hands back in his lap before realizing that Sunstreaker was now just behind Optimus causing him to let out a small noise of surprise. Sunstreaker tilted his head again seeing that Sam was fine. He walked back over to his dark corner settling down to relax. Sideswipe watched his brother slightly happy.

Optimus sighed through his vents wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

Well there you guys go. I wanted to make this chapter more happy and humorous since the last few chapters have been very heavy with action and angst. I probably won't be updating for a while since I have finals soon and also because I've been neglecting my other stories while getting this one off the ground.

Also thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I want to say thank you for the feedback! The last chapter got 16 reviews from the following people:

**MissShelz**

**YaoiCookies87**

**DeathByLackOfMusic**

**Assassin of Oblivion**

**DeathLies**

**Wommera**

**Katatakay**

**Birgitte LP**

**Dragons redemption**

**Jacky Writer**

**Hypersreak**

**Aoeiya**

**Transformers123124**

**Richard'sQueen aka LGFS**

**Fox of Magic**

_Please review_, they really make my day!

Tata~

:3


	6. Loaded

You guys must be good luck or something I don't know. However I did great on all my finals! So since I'm in such an awesome mood I decided I would update with another chapter.

This is just a quick note on my writing. I am dyslexic and it is hard for me to notice spelling or missing words while I'm proof reading my work. So I apologize to those who are slightly annoyed due to the typos. (I have gotten better at noticing things as I've gotten older but it still affects my writing abilities.) Luckily one of my friends has offered to proof read my stories so hopefully my stories will have fewer errors as we progress.

Also some of you have asked how the story will progress. I will be going past DotM and taking out and adding some other characters (OC's are NOT major in the plot). Besides that I hope to put a new twist on Sam's interaction with the Allspark and the other Autobots (new and old). If you guys have any ideas or think it would be cool to add something to the plot don't be afraid to drop a review with your suggestion. I'm writing this story hopefully to everyone's satisfaction.

Also any slash that may occur in Love in Reverse will be later in the story. Probably after the Mission City battle. I like to have a diverse plot before introducing any deeper relationships. I want this story to be realistic or as realistic as it can be with Autobots, Decepticons, and Ancient Primes.

So I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Warnings: Violence, Insanity, Cursing.

~Loaded~

A couple of days had passed since Sam had come into contact with the Autobots and as each day passed Sam began to worry more. He was missing school, his parents had to be emotional wrecks, and Sector Seven didn't make him feel any safer with going outside. Jazz had told him the other day that he was on the news as missing and a large reward was being offered for his return. Sam was only able to go out once with Bumblebee to get some supplies and a few pairs of clothing. Luckily his wallet was in his backpack. Even going out then was risky because Optimus had the feeling that they were definitely being searched for extensively. Sam had bought a black sweatshirt with a hoodie some jeans and a shirt with some deodorant since there wasn't any running water at the ware house, he didn't want to smell.

Sam wasn't super comfortable in the drafty building but he made the most of it. He had found an old tarp that he was going to use as a blanket until Ratchet went on about how dirty the sheet was and how it could make him sick. So it had been arranged that Sam sleep at night in either Sideswipes or Sunstreakers alt mode. When Sam slept in Sideswipe the first night he felt bad as well as super awkward. He was basically using a giant alien robot as a bed not to mention that Sideswipe tried to keep the cab warm for him occasionally changing the station to soothing music when Sam thrashed in his sleep or whined. Without Sam knowing Sideswipe had spoken to Ratchet about how he was sleeping. Ratchet informed him that Sam was having nightmares something no one in their species can experience. Ratchet told Sideswipe to try to keep Sam comfortable in his sleep as well as Sunstreaker and if it got worse to wake him up gently. Ratchet theorized that Sam's brain was trying to make reason out of his rear death experience. He had read up online what occurs when a human sleeps and it fascinated him greatly.

So now Sam was sitting on one of the many crates in the building watching the bots shuffle about doing things. Just the other day Ratchet and Optimus were able to decode the inscriptions on the glasses. Sam was happy for the others since they were closer to their goal. It was interesting to listen to the others when they forgot that Sam was there. Sometimes they would speak in another language which Sam figured was their native tongue. He had figured out when someone was annoyed or cursed. It was usually Ironhide that cursed.

Sam was still being watched over by the overbearing Ratchet who examined him every day. Earlier that afternoon Sam was allowed to take the bandages adorning his wrists and forehead off. A nice purple bruise surrounded the cut on his face while the damaged skin on his wrists had scabbed over. He still wasn't very comfortable being picked up by either of his guardians when he tried to walk. His ankle as well as his knee was still very swollen. His entire leg ached every time he moved too quickly but in the few days that had passed the pain had eased off.

Sam had figured out that Jazz as well as the twins were trouble makers, although they entertained him greatly causing him to laugh a few times. It seemed when he laughed the tension in the air let up a bit. He could understand that they felt weird around him but he felt the same way. It was the afternoon now and while perched on his crate Sam watched as Ratchet hit Ironhide on the head with one of his tools causing Sam to giggle into his hand trying to not let Ironhide see or hear him. The silver mech made a slight noise of pain before slinking off to do something else. Sam didn't see Ironhide glance at him for a moment before leaving. As Sam continued to watch Ratchet, Optimus came out of what Sam knew was the med-bay. He was carrying a tablet looking device tapping something onto it. Sam tilted his head regarding the Primes serious facial expression.

Optimus looked up to see Sam staring at him. Optimus didn't know how to treat their new comrade. He had deemed Sam a capable person with courage and a sense of duty. If not a little reckless. But he still feared for the young one's life. In dealing with the Decepticons and the war he had seen far too many die far too soon. The thought weighed heavy on this processor. Optimus managed to pick up a few of the human outside emotions. When Sam smiled he was happy, when he frowned he was either thinking or troubled about something. Other times the boy remained a mystery. Optimus didn't mind the boy's presence as he stayed out of the way and tried not to bother them. But he couldn't help but feel that the boy was being excluded.

Sam regarded the Primes expression as strange but smiled at him nonetheless causing Optimus to smile back as he walked over to where he was sitting. Sam could feel the ground tremble as the tall mech made his way over kneeling down to his height to talk.

"Hey Optimus." Sam greeted friendlily even though he was panicking on the inside at the Prime paying attention to him.

"Hello Sam, how are you feeling today?" Optimus asked in a quieter tone as he found that human ears were hypersensitive to noise. He felt bad and responsible for the boy's less than well disposition as did all the other Autobots, even if some of them didn't express their worry well. Sam thought for a moment before answering the leader.

"Better than I was but…" Sam fidgeted embarrassed by his childish feelings. Optimus leaned in a fraction not that Sam could notice the Primes obvious discomfort at Sam's admission. "I'm just a little homesick." Sam finished hiding his eyes by lowering his head slightly. Optimus looked confused. He knew what sick meant and that it wasn't good but not what "homesick" meant. Before he could ask for an explanation Ratchet was standing next to him picking up Sam and scanning him for injuries. Sam was surprised at the sudden change in height looking towards Ratchet seeing a worried expression on his face. Sam moved to balance himself stressing his leg causing a painful pop to come from his knee.

Ratchet tried to keep Sam from touching it but out of instinct Sam had curled his body around the hurt appendage. He breathed shallowly trying to keep the pain under control and failing miserably. A few stray tears fell from his eyes. Ratchet felt bad at being the one who caused Sam's discomfort. Instead of trying to pry the boy from his leg Ratchet waited for Sam to relax. A few moments later Sam uncurled seeing that both Optimus and Ratchet were watching him.

"Hurts…" Sam looked at Ratchet for a moment before hissing when he accidently moved his leg. The CMO made Sam lie down in his hand.

"I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's fine, you didn't do it on purpose." Sam half smiled at the medic while softly running his hand over his knee trying to rub the pain away. Ratchet felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He wasn't used to handling the human yet even though he was a medic and responsible for the little one's health. Ratchet was very new to human anatomy was learning every day how to deal with Sam. He was just glad that Sam wasn't upset with him.

"I picked you up because you said you were sick." Sam stopped babying his knee to stare at the two mechs who were obviously in the dark still about homesickness. Sam snorted and laughed for a moment before regarding the two again.

"I'm home_sick_, not _sick_. They are different." Sam said looking away for a moment thinking for a second. "Sick is when a human's immune system can't handle a virus or some other bacteria." Ratchet and Optimus seemed irked by the word virus but Sam didn't pay them any mind. "Homesick is when someone misses their family." The two mechs nodded in understanding.

"So you are not ill? Especially not with a virus?" asked Optimus.

"Yes, I just miss my mom and dad." Sam looked a little sad when mentioning his parents. "I was just thinking how worried they must be." Ratchet and Optimus exchanged knowing looks before Ratchet carefully settled Sam in Optimus' servos. Sam sat a little confused at the exchange between the two before looking at Optimus for a reason. The large mech just smiled at him before standing to his full height causing Sam to hold onto one of Optimus' fingers. As they walked outside Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were just coming back from patrolling the area for humans and Decepticons. The twins regarded their leader hesitating to ask as to what was wrong. But Optimus waved them off. The ware house was in a secluded area so it wouldn't matter if they stayed out for a while in the sunshine. The road that lead to the building had long eroded away but all the vegetation had grown. Optimus stopped near a few trees settling his back against them for support. The entire time Sam was quietly thinking about Optimus.

Sam thought that Optimus would be much stricter with his soldiers but he treated them like equals and Sam couldn't help but like that he was also kind towards him and understanding. The Prime had an aura about him that Sam couldn't pinpoint. But the mech was definitely very, very formal. Sam was roused out of his thoughts when Optimus prodded him. He looked up to see that Optimus was comfortably relaxed.

"What are your creators like?"

"Creators?" Sam paused for a moment before figuring out what Optimus meant, "Oh, you mean my parents?" Optimus nodded adding the synonym to his memory banks. "My mother is piece of work let me tell you. She is the best mother I could ask for even if she is overprotective at times." Sam looked to see if Optimus was listening. "She is a great cook and her and my father aim to have the best looking yard in our neighborhood. If anyone every ruined her roses I think she might kill them." Sam chuckled to himself picturing the scene in his mind while Optimus was a little confused. "Then there's my dad, Ron. My mother's name is Judy by the way. He is your average father, works during the day and when he gets home becomes a couch potato." Optimus was surfing the web for all the different terms Sam was using to understand what he meant. "But don't ever tell him I said that. He gets worried about his image. He's actually a good father; he looks out for me when my mom gets a little too crazy." Sam relaxed into Optimus' hand while he continued to talk about the rest of his family. Optimus just listened contently. It wasn't long until Sam dozed into a quiet nap, tiring himself out.

When Optimus came back into the ware house with a sleeping Sam, Ratchet just smiled for a moment before turning towards him.

"Is he feeling better?"

"I believe so. However his family is different from what I thought it would be." Ratchet contemplated for a moment before Ironhide cut in setting down the tools he was using on his cannon.

"Humans are just strange." A silent agreement echoed throughout the warehouse. Sunstreaker walked over to Optimus motioning towards Sam before Optimus realized that it was the front-liners turn to look after the boy for the night. Sunstreaker slinked off with Sideswipe into the med-bay where Sam usually slept.

When Sam next awoke he was resting on Sunstreakers chest, one of his hands covering him shielding him from the night air. Sam looked in-between the Lamborghini's fingers seeing that he was back in the med-bay realizing that at some point he must have fallen asleep when talking to Optimus. He blushed a bit out of embarrassment before tapping his fingers against Sunstreakers to get his attention.

Sunstreaker knew Sam was awake. He had been watching over him for the past three hours making sure he was adequately warm. It was quite dark out now and it had gotten considerably colder. Sam had slept peacefully in his hold surprisingly. The nightmares that Sideswipe and Ratchet mentioned to him must have not bothered the boy. Sunstreaker shifted letting Sam know that he would move his hand. When he did he lifted Sam a little higher so he could look at him, he couldn't help but notice that the boys hair was a mess as were his clothes. He smirked at the others disheveled appearance before running one of his fingers over the brunette's hair fixing it. Sam sat still, shocked. Sunstreaker had never touched him out of his own volition. After the mech had deemed the boys hair satisfactory he motion to Sam's clothes snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

Sam looked down seeing that his shirt was twisted and had ridden up in his sleep. "Oh right…" Sam blushed a little fixing his shirt and jeans. "Thanks." He looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Hmp." Sunstreaker regarded the boy as he always did. Sam pushed himself up to lean up against the others hand rubbing at his knee again. It was stiff from the way he had slept. Sunstreaker watched for a moment before settling Sam into a better position relieving any weight on the leg. Sam looked back up as Sunstreaker gently ran the tip of one of his fingers over Sam's knee. "Is it still bothering you?" Sam gaped at the mech before stuttering trying to respond.

"Ah, yeah it's just I agitated it earlier."

"Sideswipe told me."

"Oh." An awkward silence descended upon the two. Sam didn't know what to say to the other. He thought Sunstreaker was angry at him from their earlier conversation where he basically told him off. But the arrogant mech didn't seem to even acknowledge that they had an argument before. Sam was slightly relieved while still wary. He didn't usually snap at people but everything that had happen had caused his nerves to wear thin. Sunstreaker was still prodding at his knee but not causing Sam any discomfort as he was being careful. Sam was confused to say the least. Sunstreaker seemed to be more a person of action rather than words and much rougher than he was being now. It made Sam feel guiltier about his earlier outburst.

"You know..uh." Sam tried to get Sunstreakers attention. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry about getting angry at you before." The mech froze and snapped his head to look straight at Sam.

"What?"

"I was saying that I'm sorry for getting so angry at you earlier." Sunstreaker looked incredulously at Sam for a moment.

"You don't really mean that." Sunstreaker turned his head to look across the med-bay. Sam furrowed his brow at the others strange demeanor. He was slightly miffed that Sunstreaker didn't take him seriously. He didn't have to apologize for the mechs rude behavior but he felt it was the right thing to do.

"I mean it." Sam added some force to his words causing Sunstreaker to look at Sam from his peripheral vision. "I wouldn't apologize if I was going to be half-assed about it." Sam crossed his arms over his chest upset at Sunstreaker not accepting his apology. He was beginning to think that the mech didn't think his apology was good enough. "If you don't believe me it's your loss not mine. The ball is in your court now so you can't say I didn't try to make amends." Sunstreaker looked at the boy fully this time scanning him seeing that the other wasn't lying.

He was at a loss. No one had ever truly apologized to him. He had always been slightly despised in the Autobot ranks for his arrogance and vain behavior. No one thought that he deserved their gratitude even if they were the ones that caused the problem in the first place. Everyone always blamed him. Sam rocked in his hand looking at him letting out a sigh. Sunstreakers face was hard as stone.

"Don't blow a circuit over it." Sam patted the warm metal beneath him. "I just felt guilty about it." Sunstreaker was even more shocked. No one ever felt guilty either. Sunstreaker stood up walking out of the med-bay to find his brother, ignoring an annoyed Sam. He found him soon enough helping Ratchet. He grabbed his shoulder causing him to turn around wondering what the other wanted. Ratchet was slightly annoyed from being interrupted. Sunstreaker set Sam in the others hand before turning away.

"I accept it." He then quickly transformed and drove out of the ware house and down the road leaving a very confused Sam, Ratchet, and Sideswipe.

"What did you do?" Sideswipe asked genuinely curious since his brother wasn't answering his comm.

"All I did was apologize!" Sam threw up his hands. "He got all quiet on me and then he just said that." Sam turned toward Sideswipe seeing a shocked expression on his face as well as Ratchet. "What?"

"Ratchet my audio isn't going bad is it?"

"No it's not. I'm just as surprised as you are. I never thought anyone much less a human could crack him." Both mechs saw Sam looking very upset and confused about the situation.

"You know Sam you keep amazing me."

END. So that's the end for this chapter. I decided to add a little more down time before we head into the battle of mission city in the next three chapters. PLEASE review on what you thought of Sam and Sunstreaker and well as Optimus. I'm trying to build up their relationships before throwing them into battle.

Also I'm debating on throwing in a chapter about Ironhide, Jazz, and bee so please tell me if you want me to go into their relationships before the battle as well!

Thanks!

Tata~  
>:3<p> 


	7. Bath time?

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! It was brought to my attention that Sam needs a shower/bath ha-ha. So I arranged some Sam and Ironhide bath time. (I'm so evil to Sam).

Anyways someone asked me if the transformers will all be bayverse or G1 etc. All of the transformers are bayverse however I have changed the way they will look just because I want some variety. So I have provided some photo's if you want to snoop. (Yes they are now different than when I had first described them earlier in the story.)

I am having difficulties getting the links up to get you guys to see the pictures I'm talking about. They won't show on my profile so hopefully they will here if not just go to deviantart and look up the user Kaemiri and go under favorites you'll see the pictures I'm talking about. Kaemiri is my really old account on deviantart

Optimus: I like the way he is in his bayverse form so I'm going to keep him that way.

Ratchet: After talking with my friend I decided I liked Ratchet's original G1 colors but his form in bayverse so here is a link to what that looks like. (Imagine more red than what's in the photo.)

Sideswipe: I love the way he looks in bayverse so I'm keeping him that way, just less silver and a ton redder!

Sunstreaker: I was able to find a bayverse version of him so enjoy!

Ironhide: He looks exactly the same as in the 3rd movie DotM.

Jazz: I see Jazz being more colorful like his personality so I'm making him blue, silver, and black. I found a picture of this, it is like a cross between G1 and bayverse but I still think it represents what I'm thinking well.

Bumblebee: The same as he is in the movies.

Please support the authors of these awesome drawings! I own nothing.

Now onto what you guys have been waiting for.

~Bath time!~

Sam was not happy. Not in the least. He had been sitting on Ratchets make-shift work bench watching him work on making him a better brace so that he could walk around. Ratchet didn't mind and sometimes asked Sam what he knew about human anatomy and anything else he could think of. Everything was going smoothly until Jazz had wandered over to them bothering Ratchet over something unimportant. It wasn't long until Ratchet told him to leave huffing out of his vents when Jazz didn't want to leave. In Jazz's carelessness he knocked over some of Ratchet's low grade energon spilling it everywhere. Sam was shocked and yelled in panic as the liquid coated him in blue.

And that leaves us where Sam is now with an upset Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Optimus, and Ratchet. More so the twins than anyone else. When Sam had first yelled, the twins were outside sparring with each other to stay in shape. Optimus was in the med-bay filing through some things. The twins had quickly gone inside looking for their charge only seeing a filthy and upset Sam. Ratchet wacked Jazz with one his wretches, yelling at him in the process. All of the noise had cause Ironhide to look in but decided he didn't want to get involved. Optimus was now lecturing Jazz taking him outside in order to get his lieutenant out of Ratchet's wrench throwing range. Sideswipe was worried about the effects of the energon on a human more than anything else. Ratchet was currently scanning Sam making sure that he was okay.

"Well, the energon is not harming you Sam. Do you feel fine though?" Ratchet continued to look over the boy while swatting at the hovering twins.

"I'm fine but this stuff is gross. I feel so sticky." Sam lifted his arms trying to flick off the annoying substance. It was in his hair all over clothes, simply everywhere.

"We'll have to get you into clean clothes and get the energon off of your skin." Ratchet turned to the twins who caught on to what Ratchet was hinting at. They both shook their heads back and forth while walking backwards. Ratchet approached them with wrench in hand. The twins disappeared so fast that Sam had to do a double take. "Come back here you slaggin' glitch heads!" Ratchet yelled for a moment before turning back to Sam who looked left out. Ratchet pitied Sam having two irresponsible guardians. "Wait here for a minute Sam I'll try to find a suitable place for you to wash up." And with that Sam was left alone to fend for himself.

The energon was beginning to dry and it made Sam itchy. He sighed as he could hear the CMO talking to Optimus. He wasn't going to be able to wash up any time soon. It had become obvious over the past week that even though the Autobots were highly advanced technological beings that they could be just as clumsy as him. Sam tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and letting it fall on the bench. He was slightly worried that he might actually turn blue but shook off the unreasonable thought. Sam stood bracing himself up against the wall as to wipe more of the gooey substance off.

Ironhide had been standing outside the entire time listening to Sam grumbling in his attempt to get somewhat clean. The boy was a strange nuance to the weapons specialist. At first the human had just annoyed him. But as the days pasted and he was able to observe the boy more, it had become apparent that the boy was definitely a youngling. An injured one at that. It irked him that such an innocent life had to be put in harm's way. He had seen many young sparks extinguished too early. Ironhide was now inside watching Sam seeing if his presence would cause Sam to react in any way. Every time Sam had noticed him he either laughed or was very reserved. Ironhide was puzzled by the strange behavior but just brushed it off as human nature.

After trying to brush off the energon with no success Sam sighed and slid down the wall to sit. When he looked up Ironhide was staring at him from the other side of the ware house. Now Ironhide didn't bother Sam at all, if anything Sam liked the others rough demeanor. But what worried him this time was that Ironhide was smirking. It gave him the chills. The weapon specialist advanced on Sam until he was standing before him his eyes never giving Sam the chance to escape. The boy managed a weak smile making Ironhide chuckle a little. A little teasing wouldn't hurt.

"I think I can help you youngling." Sam refocused on Ironhide tilting his head slightly.

"Really? And how would that be?" Sam wasn't scared, no not at all…

"Well if you can't interact with other humans, there is a lake nearby. It is about two breems out though." Ironhide looked thoughtful for a moment. "I could take you." Sam gaped slightly before snapping his mouth shut. He didn't know if he should be overjoyed or irked by the fact that Ironhide was being _nice._ However Sam dumbly nodded his head not knowing what else to do. It was likely that Jazz wasn't going to available for a while and neither would Optimus and Ratchet, plus the fact that Bumblebee was scouting still. Ironhide hummed in agreement before carefully picking up Sam before heading to the med-bay to grab his things.

Ironhide set Sam down outside before taking a few steps back to transform. It didn't matter how many times he had seen it, it still awed Sam at how intricate the Autobots were. The now GMC Topkick revved its engine getting Sam's attention. Hobbling his way over Sam stopped just a few feet from the open driver side door. He looked down at himself and back at Ironhides sleek interior. Ironhide seemed to be getting impatient by opening his door a little wider. Sam looked towards the front of the truck before grabbing the inside door handle and hoisting himself in. The door snapped shut a few seconds later startling him. Sam watched as Ironhide switched gears and drove down the road.

"You don't care about me getting you dirty?" Sam was self-conscious of the fact that the Autobots were living beings. He didn't want to be rude.

"I've had far worse things cover my plating youngling." Sam sighed trying to run his fingers through his hair.

"Why can't you just call me Sam? I'm not "youngling," whatever that is." Ironhide inwardly smiled at the others ignorance but it was to be expected.

"That is what you are. A youngling." Sam decided he wasn't going to argue and settled into the seat watching the scenery pass by.

The next few minutes seemed to stretch on for eons for Sam. Ironhide was cruising down a dirt road enjoying the rough terrain. Sam however didn't like being jostled around inside the cab. There was soft rock playing on the radio. Sam was expecting Metallica or something more extreme. It was kind of soothing along with the scenery. He hadn't been out for a drive in some time since Ratchet was always worried about him doing something worse to his leg. Sam glanced down towards the radio where the clock read 1:23pm. His phone had died some time ago and ever since he had lost touch with what time it was. He watched the clock tick up to 1:25pm before looking out through the windshield.

Ironhide was happy to say the least. He hadn't been anywhere where he could let loose. He had been trapped at the ware house for the past three days helping Optimus with some things. Sadly it would only be a few more minutes before they would reach their destination.

"Ironhide how did you become the weapon specialist for the Autobots?" Ironhide was startled by the question swerving for a moment before slowing down to a crawl. Sam grabbed onto the steering wheel for support. Ironhide knew that Sam was just being genuinely curious however there were still some dark things in his past that he didn't want to bring up. He thought for a moment picking out what he would trust Sam with and what he would leave out.

"I've had many jobs while working with the Autobots. I used to be Optimus Prime's body guard among other things. I was also a part of the Autobot security detail for a while. After having so much experience in battle, it just suited me. I've fought my fair share, even standing up to Megatron at times." Sam listened eagerly not noticing that they had arrived at the lake. "I spent my peacetime years as a construction engineer fashioning the vast bridges that connect Cybertron's many city-states. When civil war broke out on our home world between the Autobots and Decepticon factions, I joined the Autobot cause. I still remember when Cybertron was beautiful." Sam was saddened by Ironhide's admission. He gently rubbed the dashboard and the Autobot emblem in the middle of the steering wheel trying to comfort the other.

"If you don't mind, what is your home like?" Sam really wanted to know.

"It was a great place before the war. We were in a time of peace and growth. Many inventions and discoveries were made frequently. If only you could see the cities of Cybertron. What I wouldn't give to be able to return home and fix our planet. But until the war with Decepticons is finished nothing can be done." Silence echoed throughout the cab until the diver door popped open allowing Sam to slide slowly out. Backing up a bit to give Ironhide space the weapon specialist transformed into his bi-pedal mode, towering to his true height. Ironhide handed Sam his backpack which held his only other pair of clothes. Sam looked to the shore line thankful for how peaceful the world seemed at the moment. Ironhide picked Sam up before settling him back down near the water.

Sam stared at the water, awful memories bubbling up in his mind again. The coldness, the darkness…dying. Sam's body became ridged as he took a few stumbling steps backwards until he backed into Ironhides leg, getting the others attention. Sam was holding onto his backpack for dear life his eyes locked on the water as if it was going to rise up and swallow him whole. Ironhide caught on after a while picking the boy back up and settling him near his chest. Sam couldn't stop trembling. His body wouldn't listen to him at all. He could vaguely hear Ironhide talking to him but it just sounded muffled. Sam turned his body away from the water into Ironhides chest latching onto the plating. Ironhide patiently waited for Sam to recover realizing again that Sam was just a youngling.

About five minutes later Sam released his grip and looked up at Ironhide before taking a peak back out at the water.

"Sam, I will not allow any harm to come to you." Ironhides chest rumbled as he spoke slightly shaking Sam in the process. Sam nodded his head knowing he could trust him. The weapon specialist walked along the bank until he found a small inlet where the water was clearer and much shallower. Ironhide knelt down placing Sam at the lakes edge leaving his hand open, letting Sam decide whether he was ready or not. Sam breathed deeply looking over his shoulder at Ironhide for a moment before setting his backpack in silver fingers. Ironhide genuinely smiled at the others bravery. He watched as Sam steadied himself against a rock jutting out of the water getting in waist deep before he began to viciously scrub at the dried energon on his skin and hair.

Ten minutes later Sam was happy with the job he had done. He had gotten all the energon out of his hair and off of his chest. His lower half which still was covered with his dirty jeans had somewhat gotten cleaner by just being saturated in water. Ironhide watched as Sam turned to try to come back to shore his injured leg giving him problems. A massive hand dipped into the water behind Sam causing him to splash into the water floating on his back until Ironhide pulled his hand out, all of the excess water falling back into the lake. Ironhide put Sam on a rock in the sun letting the boy relax and dry as much as he could. He put the boys backpack down next to him waiting for him to change.

Sam looked at the silver mech questioningly until he realized what Ironhide was waiting for. His eyes widened before a light blush dusted his cheeks. Ironhide was confused by Sam's change in attitude. The readings he was getting from the boy were steadily increasing.

"Turn around!" Sam yelled slightly embarrassed by the situation. Ironhide pitched a brow at Sam before turning around. "A-and no peaking!" Ironhide nodded his head before surfing the web as to what was wrong with Sam. Sam watched the other for a few moments before digging in his bag finding the black hoodie he had bought and shrugged it on. He shimmied out of his wet pants trying to not agitate his leg. He kept glancing at Ironhides back making sure he didn't turn around. He quickly grabbed the extra pair of pants he had and after some struggling got them up around his waist. "I'm done."

Ironhide smirked finding on the web that humans were much more self-conscious and private of their bodies, unlike his people. He turned to find Sam laying his wet pants to dry. The idea that Sam was being bashful now didn't seem so strange.

"You honestly think that Ratchet is going to let you wear those again?" Sam looked up at Ironhide then back at his pants laughing a little before agreeing with Ironhide. Energon strained pants probably wouldn't go over well with the CMO. Ironhide picked up the wet clothing ringing it in his hand squeezing most of the water out and handing back to Sam. "We need to back; it's starting to get late." Sam nodded placing the jeans in his backpack before waiting for Ironhide to transform. He hobbled over to the truck tossing his backpack in before hoisting himself back up into the driver's seat. The door shut softly as the truck reversed before driving back in the direction they came. Sam relaxed as warm air filled the cab drying his hair. The seat suddenly started to recline forcing Sam to lie down as Ironhide drove less rough this time. Sam rolled onto his side enjoying the heat that the other was providing.

"Ironhide?" Sam yawned, sleepily relaxing more.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks…" Sam closed his eyes listening as the engine revved a moment before quieting back down.

"You are welcome youngling." Sam smiled.

-O0o0O-

And that's it for this chapter. This is my favorite chapter so far. I think of Ironhide as a father figure as well as Optimus because even though Ironhide doesn't show it all the time he's a big softy.

Please review! You guys keep me going on updating so often.

Please tell me what you thought. I thought it was cute personally.

Tata~

:3


	8. Thoughts

I apologize for the lack of an update these past few weeks but I suddenly got very busy!

I can't believe my story is so loved! Thank you to all of you who reviewed this as well as those who added it to their favorites! So this chapter is going to be a mix of the twins and Jazz because we are going to get back into the Mission City timeline next chapter!

Also I'm not bringing in the other characters until after Mission City just to keep it simpler for now. I just want this story to be more focused on Sam. However that doesn't mean other characters won't get their time in the spotlight either. So I hope you guys follow me through the end of Love in Reverse.

Also just something for you guys to comment on in your reviews: I'm having a hard time in how to develop Bee and Sam's relationship. I don't want to tumble into too deep of a relationship seeing as how this is a SunnyxSamxSides fic. That is why Bumblebee has been on his "scouting," however it's still related to the story (as you'll see next chapter). So I just wanted to see what your guy's thought or wants or something you think would be interesting and cool. My idea was to get the twins jealous (I'm evil I know) but I thought it would be kind of cliché. So if you can drop a review, please also comment with what you like about LIR or what you would like to see in the future; that would be great! Thanks! Now please enjoy~

~Thoughts~

Sam was happy that the Autobots were more relaxed around him. In the past week Sam had gotten to know the majority of the mechs better. He was sitting on his usual crate watching the others mill around doing different things. Jazz had apologized to Sam after he had gotten back with Ironhide. Ratchet had finished his brace for him so he could move around unattended even though he knew the twins watched him everywhere he went. Sometimes one of them would carry him around on their shoulder because they were still worried.

Today nothing special seemed to be planned so Optimus hesitantly allowed Sam to cruise around with Jazz. They were currently on the highway about an hour from the ware house just having some good old fun.

"So what you doing today Jazz?"

"Nothin'." Jazz pouted. "I thought yer planet would be more exciting." Jazz whined as he swerved in and out of lanes. "Optimus worries too much. I swear he'll blow a gasket one of these days!" Sam laughed along with Jazz. It surprised him how comfortable he had gotten around the Autobots considering that they were aliens. But Sam actually found himself more at ease with the bots than with his fellow peers. He was always being accessed and made fun of in school not to mention that his mother constantly emasculated him even if she didn't know it. But for the moment Sam decided he would just enjoy himself, Optimus had promised that he would be returned to his family soon and Sam was fine with how things were.

Another hour passed and Jazz got off the highway and made a U-turn back to where the base was. It was around noon time when Sam started to fidget.

"Hey Jazz?"

"Whats up lil' bro?"

"Do you think I could get some food before we go back? The twins only bring me back healthy stuff…" Jazz laughed over the radio before changing lanes and going towards the off ramp. Jazz knew how Ratchet was with his patients, "nothing but the best".

It wasn't long before Sam got a burger and a milkshake at a nearby fast-food place, covering himself with his hoodie in the drive-thru. He happily munched on his food as Jazz cruised down the freeway. Sam thought Jazz was a pretty chill person. He really liked how upbeat and relaxed he was even if he was the lieutenant of the Autobots. Sam thought it was kind of absurd that such a rule-breaker was so high ranked, but Optimus must have seen something in him to give him the title. Jazz was playing some mix of music on the radio, switching to a different station when the music got too loud. Sam knew it was cliché but he thought Jazz would like jazz music. However it seemed he liked a mix of things, but nothing too loud.

They were now traveling on the lonesome dirt roads that lead to what Sam now considered their base. The ware house had become homier to him and not as cold and grey. Many times Sam would find the others building or setting up something, filing up the empty spaces. Ratchet had said that they needed better scanners and to get ready to retrieve the Allspark if the time came. Sam was a little irked by the fact that his time with the Autobots was coming to an end. He had gotten so used to them, even made friendships. He gazed out the window and sighed, sagging in his seat a bit.

Jazz noticed the change in Sam's demeanor. Sam had long since finished his meal and had kept himself busy humming along with the radio or sometimes softly singing. About twenty minutes ago he had gotten quiet, his face somber. Jazz's scanners had quickly picked up on the change in the boy's heart rate and blood pressure. Jazz liked Sam even if he was human. As far as he was concerned Sam was a breath of fresh air compared to the others. Since they had acquired their little charge many of the others had lightened up and weren't so tense, except when Sam thought he could run around with his brace. That got him in trouble. However Jazz believed they didn't find Sam by chance. He didn't know why but somewhere in his spark he just knew.

He refocused on Sam switching off the radio causing Sam to break from his thoughts.

"Do you like it here Sam?" Jazz asked. Sam was a little startled by the question.

"Yeah I do. I mean… it's not like home but everyone is nice." Sam thought for a moment biting his lips. "Why do you ask?" Jazz paused to think.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing." Jazz slowed as he came upon a rougher part of the road. He was still focused on Sam even if it seemed the conversation had stilled. Sam sighed again looking down the horizon.

"Do you like it here Jazz? I mean on Earth."

""Yea, you have a beautiful planet Sam. On Cybertron we didn't have all these plants like you do. But I still dream about going home." Sam felt a pain in his chest. A stinging feeling. Jazz had verified his growing fears. He knew that they would have to go home eventually but it still made him sad to think that they'd actually be gone one day. But he tried to rub away his selfish wants. Jazz continued to cruise down the road, Sam now able to see their base on the horizon.

"I hope that you guys get home safely." Sam said his voice a bit dead, mentally smacking himself for his half-heartedness. Jazz could practically feel the anxiety spilling off of Sam. That was one thing he didn't understand about humans. From what he had seen on the web and witnessed from Sam, humans were extremely emotionally complex creatures. Sometimes an emotion could represent five different feelings or all of them at the same time. In truth, Jazz didn't understand why the twins were so engaged with him. Sunstreaker is way too vain and selfish to ever do something that didn't gain him something in the end. However Sideswipe could sometimes be caring to someone other than his brother. But it was still strange.

Jazz came back to Sam who was by now fiddling with a snag on his sweatshirt. The tense feeling in the air heavier. "Sam what's eating at you?" Jazz spoke softly into his cab. Sam looked up surprisingly his face was calm but really his mind was turbulent.

Sam let out a long sigh. "I really hate myself sometimes. Honestly!" Jazz was shocked by the outburst but remained quiet nonetheless. "Jazz let me tell you something important about my kind. Never trust us. Heck, I hardly trust myself, and I'm relatively normal." Jazz began filing away what Sam was saying. "Humans are selfish by nature. I mean, take me for example. This whole time I've been moping about how bad it would be for me if you guys went home. Even though I understand that you all have a precious home that you love and want to return to, I can't help but be upset that you'll leave one day. And I can't help but think how you might hate me one day for it too."

Jazz felt his spark sink a little in this chest cavity. Sam looked angry now but he knew that Sam was upset at himself. It was strange to think, but really humans and his kind weren't so different, except for their size and body composition. Although they aren't as expressive as humans, transformers could be angry or sad at times too. But Jazz knew what Sam was talking about. He just had developed an attachment to them. He cared. It also surprised him but he also cared about Sam as well, seeing as how he had never interacted with anyone younger than Bumblebee in ages. It suddenly occurred to him that Sam had brought a softness into their lives. Now Jazz was not philosopher, not by a long shot. But it was easy to see now that Sam had made everyone a little more at ease.

"Sam, I don't think any of us could ever be upset over that." Sam looked towards the radio. "We all have our fears but you aren't being unreasonable." Sam was amazed at how Jazz had changed. "All friends are sad when goodbyes come their way, but that isn't the end, right?" Sam nodded his head, hearing just what he needed to.

"So we're friends?" In all honesty none of the Autobots had actually acknowledged wanting to be his friend.

"Do ya really need ta' ask?" Jazz chuckled, instantly reverting back to his more jolly personality. Sam laughed along too, happy that Jazz understood him.

By the time they reached the base Sideswipe was outside and he didn't look very happy either. It didn't occur to either Jazz or Sam that they were an hour late. Plus the fact that Jazz didn't answer Sideswipes incessant calls as to their whereabouts.

Sadly the two were not prepared for the very upset front-liner and his brother who was just inside. Sam slid out of Jazz's passenger seat, grabbing his trash in the process. He wobbled backwards a few steps, careful of his footing. Sideswipe watched his charge, ready to pick him up if he looked unstable. After Jazz transformed into his bi-pedal mode, Sideswipe wasted no time in chewing him out for being so careless. Sam watched wide eyed, not being able to understand the chirps, and warbles his guardian was creating but he picked up what he now knew were curse words. Jazz stood somewhat dumbfounded at Sideswipe's overbearing reaction. So what if they were a "little" late, Sam was just fine. However his comrade didn't think so.

Sam watched the two banter at each other for a moment, his smile getting larger at the comical scene. Sideswipe was taller than Jazz, so when Jazz went to retort to whatever insult or accusation Sideswipe made he stretched himself a little taller and pushed the other back. Sam could hardly contain himself when Sideswipe yelled "irresponsible!" in offence to whatever Jazz had said.

Sam let out a quiet giggle, even though the others still noticed. "Oh, come off it Sides' Jazz might be a little silly, but he's smart, he knows what he's doing, and he's reliable in his own way." It was quiet for a few moments before Sam distinctly heard Ratchet drop something inside and come to the opening of the warehouse, Sunstreaker also peering outside. Sideswipe stared at Sam in disbelief.

"Hah! See Ratchet, I'm smart and _reliable!"_ Jazz pushed out his chest.

"You're just as about as reliable as your processor is glitched." Ratchet huffed looking over to Sam who seemed like he was enjoying the rowdiness. Jazz deflated a little at Ratchets criticism but he was happy nonetheless. Sideswipe looked at Sam just about ready to jump out of his plating.

"How is Jazz smart? And since when am I "Sides'?" Sam looked over to his frustrated guardian. Sideswipe was just a little shocked that Sam had picked up on his brother's nickname for him.

"Geez, you're beginning to act like Optimus." Sunstreaker and Ratchet snorted at that. "But, I guess you'll just have to see for yourself. Besides why can't I? I think I've known you long enough haven't I _Sunny_?" Sam looked over to Sunstreaker who bristled at his very unwanted nickname but didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes." Sam smiled, beaming up at his guardians. Sideswipe's anger diffused as he sighed out his vents.

"Just what did I get myself into?" Sideswipe picked up Sam walking inside, all the others following his movement. Ratchet looked over noticing the bag in Sam's hand. His eyes closed sharply zooming in on the label of it.

The next few hours were full of an angry CMO and a laughing Lieutenant over Sam's bad choice in food.

Well there is Jazz's chapter with Sam. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please remember to drop a review and also comment on what I asked earlier in the chapter if you want to! (Go back up and read if you forgot ha-ha) Anything is welcomed, I just hope you guys participate in helping form this story.

Tata~

:3


	9. Lurking

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and gave me a few ideas! It was much appreciated! So you might all be wondering why I haven't updated in while…

I haven't updated in a while because I've caught a nasty case of pneumonia and I just haven't been up to typing. So this chapter is the shortest I think I've written for this story so far, but I wanted to give you guys some sort of update.

Also an important note: I am not strictly following the story line, as you will see in this chapter. So some things are very different, like as to when things take place, and locations, ect.

And because I am sick I am unable (currently) to dish out all of Mission City in two chapters. This is chapter in kind of a prelude. Hopefully I will be better by next week. Please R&R and Enjoy!

~Lurking~

Yes—something was definitely wrong. The air held a tangible pressure to it. A dangerous feeling.

Sam had begun to notice that something was wrong with the Autobots. It had started in the morning with Jazz. He had been tense all morning; his change in demeanor was so abrupt that Sam had immediately sensed that something was off.

Currently Sam was sitting on his usual crate, troubled. He hadn't gotten a chance to ask the S.I.C what was wrong. He had disappeared in the early morning hours. Even Ratchet who was usually composed seemed to be distracted in his work and Optimus was nowhere to be found.

Sam slid down from his crate to the floor below, hobbling his way outside. No one noticed that he had even moved, not even the twins, who had also been absent-minded since he woke up. Now that Sam thought about it Ironhide was gone too. He hobbled outside to sit under one of the nearby trees to relax and think. He sat with his uninjured leg propped up and crossed his arms over it resting his head upon them. He could still see Ratchet working in the warehouse. His frame seemed tense, his joints looked stiff, and his reflexes off. Sam then looked toward the twins; Sunstreaker was leaning in his usual corner while Sideswipe was quietly working alongside Ratchet. Yes—something was definitely wrong. It was too quiet and the way they were interacting with each other…no one was talking. Sam knew was he was feeling now. Fear. It wasn't plain fear though. It was more foreboding, more like a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, or pain. Whatever the threat was whether real or imagined, Sam didn't like it.

However Sam didn't know if it was his right to intrude. In all honesty he had only known them for about a week. He wasn't on an even field of trustworthiness yet even if he felt like he was. He sighed and closed his eyes and leaned his head up against the tree. Sam knew this kind of fear. It latched onto you as if you were its vital life force. It was energy consuming, like a monster. Sam looked forward again his eyes narrowing. He knew that whatever was wrong was serious. However the fact still remained that they hadn't freely discussed whatever was wrong with him.

Sam pushed himself up from the ground and went back inside. Again no one noticed him. He glanced at everyone again, steeling himself for going past his boundaries.

Ratchet dropped something from his work area causing Sam to flinch nearly losing his balance and composure. The CMO picked up his tool, coming into eye-contract with Sam. Sam couldn't describe what he saw but it scared him.

"Ratchet what—" Sam closed his mouth and looked at the mech silently pleading. Ratchet stared back for a moment before sighing out his vents and towering back to his full height. He turned his back to Sam and placed his tool on the bench settling his hand on his forehead. Sideswipe looked down at Sam a look of guilt on his face. Sam looked back confused. Ratchet turned around and gently placed Sam into his hand and then set him on his work bench.

Ratchet bemoaned the fact that Optimus would probably be upset later. But in his honest opinion Sam was already involved on the surface. And if he tried to reason with himself any more than he already had, he was going to blow a gasket. Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz had left early after getting a distress call from Bumblebee. Ratchet sighed again as he thought how reckless Bumblebee must have been to actually get caught by the humans. They had gotten the call before the sun had even broken the horizon. Most of the message was fragmented and splotchy. The most that Optimus could make of it was that Bumblebee, while scouting out the Allspark's location got caught.

And ever since, they haven't received any contact from Optimus either. Ratchet just wanted to brush off the uneasiness he felt at first, but Optimus was always one to keep in contact. The fact that they hadn't received a transmission in the past two hours irked him. And now when he looked at Sam he felt just as concerned. Optimus had directly stated to keep Sam out of any further involvement as it might endanger him. However Ratchet didn't want to sit around any longer either and he couldn't just leave Sam here without an explanation. Of course he didn't like the last option he had thought of either—taking Sam with them.

Sam stood patiently watching Ratchet. It seemed as if his mind err…processor had drifted off somewhere. Sam looked towards Sideswipe who just looked more worried than he did before. Sam started to become a little restless and settled his weight on his other leg, leaning to the side slightly. Ratchet looked down at Sam coming out of his reverie.

"Sam, it seems that we have been unfair." The boy looked up, tilting his head to the side in a silent question. "Optimus and the others left earlier to assist Bumblebee, who has gotten himself into some trouble with your fellow humans." Sam listened, more attentive to what Ratchet while trying to sooth the fear he could feel coming on. Ratchet straightened more as if to re-enforce himself and his words. "As you know Optimus doesn't want to involve you any more than need be for your safety and ours. However I see this as an unavoidable situation."

"Ratchet?" Sideswipe questioned slightly shocked that Ratchet would go against direct orders.

"As your temporary physician I see it within my power to have you come with us. Just so that I can monitor your condition." Sam was still a little lost but the twins were more so than him.

"I'll deal with Optimus later Sideswipe." Ratchet faced the red lamborghini. "It is more important that we try to find Optimus and others. You know just as well as I that something has gone amiss and I don't believe it to the right course of action to simply leave Sam here."

Sideswipe smiled for a moment as did Sunstreaker. They honestly wanted to join in the search for Bumblebee but Optimus was worried that someone might stumble upon their base of operations in their absence and had made them stand guard. However Ratchet, who would be considered the next in command in Optimus's and Jazz's absence, had just said otherwise.

"So where exactly are we going?" Sam asked bringing Ratchets attention back to him.

"Boulder City, Nevada where the Hoover Dam is located nearby. I just hope that my fears are proved wrong when we get there." Everyone agreed and it wasn't long before the warehouse was a just a spec on the horizon to Sam.

Hoover Dam

Seymour Simons was not in a good mood. After being thwarted by those mechanical terrors, he had even a greater problem to deal with.

Being in Sector Seven was not an easy job even though it was his dream to work in an environment where people actually believed in UFO's and aliens. However he had been notified that morning that a group of his men had captured one of the machines and it had caused extensive damage that he, no doubt, would be blamed for and would thus have to cover it up, which costs money. But it brought him great joy that finally he would be able to add another specimen to their collection for research.

NBE-1, had been a great success in discovering better and faster technologies, however they had exhausted everything on it and needed something newer. Luckily a new one had conveniently fallen into his lap. Plus the fact that he couldn't wait to interrogate the thing to see what other things he could capture and dissect.

He walked by NBE-1 making his way to the containment area in the Hoover Dam. He could hear the machine's noises of struggle, but not ever noticing the strange noise that passed overhead.

Well, well seems like things are heating up. I hope you guys like this, even though I kind of left you at a cliffhanger.

Please Review and I'll have the next chapter up next Saturday.

Thanks for reading!

Tata~

:3


	10. Outcry Mission City part 1

I am really angry at this site. This is my third time trying to upload this chapter!...: (

Anyways now that, that's off my chest, I present to you the first part of the Mission City battle.

Please enjoy and R&R.

(Again you'll notice I changed some things here.)

~Outcry~

When they had arrived at the Hoover Dam it was painfully obvious that Optimus and the others were there. The outside of the dam looked as if someone was trying to blow it to pieces. However the thickness of the concrete somehow had held up against the abuse that was inflicted upon it. Sam looked around for the others in the chaos but only saw many military vehicles and surprisingly sector seven running around.

Sam was startled when a plane flew overhead with an ear piercing roar and he could only think that it sounded like a battle cry.

It wasn't long after that, that Sam saw Ironhide come around the corner shooting at the airborne enemy. He was quickly followed by Optimus, who had his battle mask drawn. Sam could hear Sideswipe and Sunstreaker immediately transform to dispatch of the threat, while Ratchet skidded to a stop and dropped Sam off at the bridge leading to the dam. Sam could feel his adrenaline rushing through his veins, when he stepped out onto the ground he didn't even have to hear what Ratchet was going to tell him. He made a run for the building, quickly getting past any meager security as people ran around to raise some form of attack. He ducked as some rubble fell from the building that was outcropped on the dam. He ran through the people and the panic.

He was going to find Bumblebee.

-0-

Tremors racked the building. Sam stumbled as he tried to find his way through the unfamiliar area. There were men in some strange yellow body suits yelling and screaming in the opposite direction of him. One of them grabbed him trying to pull him back to safety. From what, Sam didn't know. He slipped out of the man's grip and quickly hopped and passed through the various machinery that littered the place. The ground shook again but this time the lights flickered. Sam was trying to listen through the mess for any signs of Bumblebee. He climbed over a pipe finally getting to a more open area. He looked up to see the towering form of a grey mech that looked similar to the others. As he gazed up fear split down his spine as red gleaming eyes shone back.

-0-

"Simmons what is the meaning of this!" the secretary of defense, Keller, yelled as they had been moved into a more secure room. Keller had come to visit as well as with some of the troops that had gotten back from Qatar. They had been viewing one of sector seven's specimens or NBE-1 as they called it. He was honestly amazed at the things towering size and build. However he had more of an unsettled feeling as he looked into what he assumed were its eyes, he felt like he was being watched. But Simmons had assured him that he was frozen and would never awake again.

It looked like Simmons was wrong.

"Sir, right now we need to get into contact with our military! I-I don't want to know what that thing is capable of!" Simmons was frantically trying to get the power back on as generator after generator failed. Every time he called in to get some kind of news on the situation they kept reporting that they were losing power and that the backup generators were failing.

This didn't bode well; if any more of the generators failed they were going to permanently lose NBE-1. Simmons quickly ran alongside Keller as they met up with some of the secretary's guard. The men were getting their gear on and loading their weapons. Simmons tried to reason (more with himself than anyone else) that everything would get back under control.

Even though he knew that everyone there already knew that they might not walk out alive at that very moment.

-0-

Short breaths passed through Sam's lips as he fell backwards onto his hands. He couldn't believe the murderous intent he could feel coming from the other. And his eyes; they seemed to pierce him onto the floor. His body was shaking now with fear rather than adrenaline. He couldn't move as the mech roughly torn off the many tubes and wires connected to its body, while the debris fell onto Sam. The mech looked down back at him with some strange expression on his face.

"M-megatron…" Sam's eyes widened as the evil leader looked upon him with more surprise.

"So one of the fleshbag's knows of me." Megatron flexed his talon like fingers before assessing his surroundings more thoroughly and found a large enough exit for him to escape through. He glanced one more time at the human before running and flipping to transform. He would kill the human later. Right now the Allspark was more important, and he knew it was somewhere inside. He would just pick it out of the rubble after he finished destroying the Autobots.

Sam watched as Megatron flew over and out of the building. His body was racked with tremors, he tried to get up but once he was he couldn't move much. He walked slowly as his brain seemed to remember how to function. His walk became a run, and his panting turned into screams searching for anymore who might help him.

-0-

Bumblebee groaned in pain as he tried to move off of the infernal table he had been strapped onto. The humans that were trying to immobilize him earlier had scampered off after an emergency call had rung out through the building about being needed in sector 3. Bumblebee pulled at his restraints easily snapping them and got off the table. He immediately comm-linked Optimus with all the information he had found. Optimus had quickly verified the information and ordered him to recover the Allspark at all costs.

-0-

Sam stumbled as he reached a doorway that led into another strange room. He was drained as he now limped over to a wall and rested against it. His leg was throbbing with all the activity he had done. He soon shoved himself off the wall and began yelling for Bumblebee. He had to find him before the whole building and dam fell apart. The ground shook incessantly as he made his way into another doorway and down a hall into a small hanger.

He looked at the occupants in the room before his eyes settled on someone disgustingly familiar.

"Simmons!" Sam seethed as he walked over, while everyone else turned to see him shocked. Simmons turned around and cursed his luck. Sam noticed the sparse military force formed in the small area as well as another man he hadn't seen before.

"Someone restrain him!" A man close to Sam's right quickly grabbed him by the arm and pinned it behind him, causing Sam to grunt in pain. Sam wrestled with the man before tiring himself out more. "I don't know how you got in here, but I'll make sure you see your way out." Simmons walked over and grabbed him by the collar jerking his face up.

"Do you even know what you've done!" Sam yelled into his face. "You just let Megatron the leader of the Decepticons free! Free!" Simmons stood back at Sam's accusation. Keller stepped forward pitying Sam's worse for wear look. He glanced at Simmons a moment before looking back at the boy.

"Who is Megatron?" Keller asked

"Megatron— the machine that was back there!" Sam motioned with his head, "He is the leader of the Decepticons as I just said. He's bad news; he wants to destroy us and everyone else on Earth! If we don't do something soon—"

"Now, now I say what we are doing. I know how to handle this." Simmons pride and arrogance was so plain as day that even some of the military personal looked at him with disgust.

"Really? Because so far the way you've been handling things has let the worst thing alive out there!" Sam paused for breath. "The only people who are willing to aide us are the Autobots who are currently battling outside to save your sorry ass! So if it was up to me, I should be handling things! You have no idea what is going to happen!" Some of the personnel started to get fidgety, one of them walked up to Simmons pointing a gun at him.

"I think we should listen to him, Sir." A man with brown hair spoke harshly while waving his gun for him to see. Immediately the other agents reacted with their own weapons but the small military group was able to disarm them.

"Really? I don't—"

"Simmons!" Keller yelled at him from across the room. "I think we should listen to them, after all they aren't going to back down."

"Okay, okay." Simmons put up his hands as everyone relaxed and Sam was released. "Alright Wonder boy what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Where is Bumblebee?" Simmons looked puzzled for a moment before he realized what the other was asking.

"Across the way, but it's probably already done for." Simmons smirked in victory as rage masked Sam's face. He grabbed Simmons by his collar this time throwing him on the floor before running over to where Simmons had dictated with everyone else following him. Keller ignored Simmons as he ran up alongside Sam looking at the boy's leg before staring back ahead.

"So if these Decepticons and Autobots are here they must be after something. What is it?" Sam looked at the well-dressed man beside him before turning a corner into another open room.

"It's called the Allspark. From what I know, without it their race will slowly die out. And I have a feeling from the fact that Bumblebee is here, the Allspark must be as well…" Keller nodded his head as they came upon another area that had been wrecked. As they moved through the room Sam caught a glimpse of yellow.

"Bumblebee!" The yellow scout turned around at the familiar voice drawing out his weapons seeing that the others with him were armed. Everyone except Sam stopped out of awe and fear.

"No, no Bumblebee they are okay!" Sam motioned his hands to lower their weapons which they quickly followed. Bumblebee waved his cannon at the humans looking for any threats, but they made no aggressive movement. He disengaged his weapon before crouching down to Sam's height. Sam smiled at him before motioning to the others. "They are here to help us." Bumblebee nodded. "Is the Allspark here?"

Bumblebee nodded again before moving over to another area. The map he had downloaded of the floor plan of the hoover dam was quite useful to allocate things quickly. He moved to a more remote part of the building while the others followed. Everyone watched in awe as the yellow mech slowly walked over to a cube shaped artifact that nearly took up the entire space. Sam watched as Bumblebee's fingers grazed over the Allspark's surface. A spark crackled along the object before the enormous cube began to fold into itself falling into Bumblebee's awaiting hand. The scout looked down at Sam nodding again. Sam turned back to the others.

"We need to get the Allspark out safely."

The same man that had helped Sam earlier stepped forward, "We can provide cover, we should head to Mission city and await backup!" Sam agreed with the man. "Is there any way you can get word out?" Simmons thought for a moment.

"Of course! But…"

"Come on Simmons this isn't the time, think!" Keller demanded.

"We have lost the generators and any waves we try to transmit won't make in out through all this concrete! We need a direct line which we sorely lack." Bumblebee prodded Sam motioning for him to come closer. The boy looked up as the other tapped the side of his head. It took Sam a moment before he knew what the other was getting at and smirked.

"Who needs a hardline?" Everyone looked back to Sam, "We have him, remember?" Everyone sighed in relief. Keller walked over to the mech bowing his head in thanks.

"I need you to relay exactly what I say." Bumblebee nodded again.

-0-

Megatron cursed at Optimus whom he was currently glaring at. He watched as the infernal humans made off with the Allspark. Starscream was unable to recover the Allspark as it left due to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who provided extra cover along with the military vehicles tailing them. Megatron regrouped with his useless Air Commander as he gave commands to his other troops nearby to meet at Mission city.

He would make sure Optimus would suffer.

-0-

End.

So there is part one. Sorry if it was a little confusing but I warped the story to what I wanted. Please review and hopefully will they actually upload my story next time.

Again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far!

Here is a snippet of the next chapter:

:_ Sunstreakers body fell heavily on the ground. Sam's body shook as Megatron stepped over the front-liner as he made his way over to the boy. Sam's eyes couldn't release their gaze on Sunstreakers body. He could hear Megatron approaching. He couldn't move. So he prayed, he prayed—but he didn't know to who:_

I'm evil I know…so please stay tuned for the next chapter!

Tata~

:3


	11. Heartbeat Mission City Finale

So I know I haven't updated in a few weeks but I'm better now. So now we are finally getting to the part that you were all waiting for.

Some people have noted Sam's running/limping inconsistency. I wanted to apologize to those whom it bothered but usually when a people is on an adrenaline high pain doesn't really resound in them. (Also Sam does still have his brace.)

Also just as another note I will not be writing this exactly as the way the Mission City story line was which means things may be totally different or slightly tweaked.

I apologize now for the evil-ness that will ensue in this chapter….you also may need a tissue…

~Heartbeat~

~Mission City finale~

Sam held the Allspark safely in his lap as he and Bumblebee were flanked by military vehicles and the other Autobots. The drive to Mission City was shorter than Sam would have liked. The skyscrapers in the upcoming horizon brought both terror and relief to Sam. On one hand they would have better coverage but that also would mean that they would be trapped. As they entered the busy streets Sam could hear the familiar rumble of jet engines along with the screams of people running from the confusing scene that was unfolding. The artillery fitted jeep stopped in front of them while the others stopped beside and behind them.

Sam got out of Bumblebee as the others did. Green smoke swirled around them from the actions of one of the soldiers. While they all looked overhead to see their aerial cover pass overhead. One of the men as Sam came to know as Lennox passed him looking around and giving orders. Another man at his side, Epps helped him while getting some of the other men set up for the inevitable battle. Sam noticed another jet coming in rather low just as Ironhide and Bumblebee transformed startling him and the other soldiers.

"It's Starscream! Back up! Back up!" The men quickly tried to follow orders while Ironhide and Bumblebee amazingly lifted a semi to use as a shield. Sam looked around seeing mother and her child disoriented from all the commotion and just in time moved them away from the area that the semi went flying from Starscreams missile. The three of them fell onto the sidewalk and rolled into the side of the building. Sam got the two of them up checking for anything serious before hurrying them away from the area. By the time he turned to resume his attention on the battlefield Bumblebee was lying haphazardly in the street with rumble covering most of his body. Ironhide wasn't far from where the scout was but was getting on his feet searching for Starscream.

"Oh god! Bumblebee!" Sam rushed over trying to feebly push some of the rumble off. "Bumblebee? Oh god! Ratchet!" Sam screamed for the medic not knowing what else to do. Bumblebee had pulled himself slowly out but his legs had been blown off. The scout propped himself up while he continued to leak copious amounts of energon on the ground and on Sam. Ratchet made his way over only tending to Bumblebee's most serious wounds to try to stunt the energon flow.

Sam stood off to the side shocked. It hadn't really sunk in that he would be in so much danger or the fact that even his invincible seeming friends weren't such. It pained him to see them injured. Ratchet moved away; Bumblebee's damaged body being exposed to Sam. The scout slowly motioned for Sam to come over and when Sam got close enough he pushed the Allspark that he was holding into Sam's chest. Sam sputtered before placing his hands on the artifact and pushing back.

"Bumblebee I can't. I can't!" Bumblebee shook his head and pushed the cube gently into Sam's hands. Sam looked back up lost, but he didn't get to rebuttal as Lennox grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Where's the cube?" Lennox asked slightly exhausted from running around. Sam looked down into his hands, Lennox's' eyes following. The N.E.S.T. leader nodded before running around one of their jeeps looking around for a building while Epps called to their aerial cover over the hand-radio. Lennox came running back to Sam handing him a flare.

"There is an old building with statues on top of it. You need to get to the top of it and set the flare."

"What? I can't…I mean I'm just an ordinary person!" Sam yelled at him frightened.

"You're a soldier now!" Sam shut-up and looked at Lennox who gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

"We will protect you Sam." Ironhide spoke as Ratchet nodded in agreement. "We need to get the Allspark to safety."

Sam looked back once more to Bumblebee before he began to walk over to the other Autobots glancing at each of them before they headed out for the building.

Meanwhile, the Twins were occupied with Barricade who was somehow not off-lined from their pervious battle. It didn't take them long however to dispose of the Decepticon and make their way back over to the others. Optimus Prime was maneuvering through the narrow streets the best he could with his bulky form also trying to get to where Megatron would show up.

Sam had relatively made his way unscathed to the old condemned building that Lennox had pointed out. Starscream had landed earlier between him and the building shooting at Ironhide and Ratchet. They barely held off Starscream as Sam rolled to safety in front of a white Escalade. His brace got bent in the process causing him to unstrap himself out of it so he could get moving again even though it hurt him more. His arm was bleeding from skidding on the asphalt and the Allspark was a little banged up too but otherwise he was in one piece.

He had made his way into the building through its massive door. He pushed himself harder as he heard Megatons voice behind him. He had barely scaled the stairs when one of the Decepticons hands came crashing through behind him.

"I smell you. Boy!" Megatron yelled out with many other Cybertronian profanities. It seemed to Sam that Megatron was just hell bent on destroying every piece of the building that was already in disrepair. He was hobbling across the second highest floor before the roof as the boards beneath him rippled upwards when the Decepticon leaders claws came crashing through again nearly getting Sam this time. He stumbled for a moment before breaching the roof, jumping out of the way from the claws that came through the floor. He set the flare hoping that the helicopters would see him quickly as they wouldn't have much time to exchange the Allspark since Megatron was literally on his heels. Luckily a helicopter arose up in front of him, each of them noticing each other at the same time. He leaned out to give the person in front of him the artifact when he saw Starscream out of the corner of his eye.

"Missile! Look out!" Sam screamed while he ducked for cover, as the helicopters deadly blades cut into the building around him. The chopper went down along with Sam's hopes. He got back up again, the Allspark snug between his chest and arm. He ran along the roof his ears picking up on a familiar voice.

"Sam! Hold on!" Sunstreakers voice boomed up to him. Sam glanced across the building seeing the relieving forms of the twins heading his direction as well as Optimus. Suddenly the building trembled as Megatron emerged with pieces of the building falling from his frame finally. Sam scuttled back from the imposing form his back smashing into one of the statues. His leg gave out on him as he fell onto the dusty roof. Megatron sneered at Sam while flexing his talons.

"If you give me the Allspark you may live to be my pet boy." Megatron looked at Sam who had tried to protect the Allspark with both of his arms while leaning on the statue for support.

"I'm never giving you the Allspark!" Sam cried out as he looked over his shoulder to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe standing below.

"So unwise…" Megatron snarled before he moved toward Sam. "I don't know if its courage that drives you or fear but either way you'll die fleshbag!" Megatron raised his arm to strike as Sam quickly came to a decision.

Sam jumped from the building.

Shocking everyone who was watching.

Sideswipe quickly reached up for Sam carefully cradling him in his hands. Sam groaned from the hard impact, his body already strained from his previous activities.

Having no real time to check over their charge Sideswipe gave Sam to Sunstreaker and prepared to face off with Megatron who was not happy from his prey escaping. Sunstreaker quickly moved to a somewhat safer area as Megatron's heavy body landed on the ground before Sideswipe. As the frontliner moved away Jazz came rushing past him, transforming mid-air and crashed into Megatron. Sideswipe used the opening Jazz created and fired off a few rounds at the large Decepticon. Starscream circled above taking a few shots at the approaching Optimus, trying to delay him. Megatron quickly engaged Jazz thoroughly wrecking his frame before throwing him into a building where is body laid unresponsive. Sideswipe jumped in and put a few good hits on Megatron with his energon blades. Megatron staggered a moment before spinning around and transforming his arms into a large plasma cannon aimed straight for Sideswipe. Luckily he had more speed and barely dodged the Decepticons deadly attack.

While Sideswipe was entertaining Megatron, Ironhide went to the aide of Optimus occupying Starscream so that he could get to Megatron and even the playing field.

Sunstreaker and Sam had made it a few blocks away when Sunstreaker staggered and fell to his knees. Sam yelled at his guardian trying to get his attention but all he was doing was grasping at his chest. A few moments later the Autobot collapsed to his knees setting Sam down on the ground.

"Sam you have to get away…" Sunstreakers voice sounded raspy and forced.

"I can't just leave you leave here! I won't! Not with how you are!" Sam yelled panicked while gripping onto one of his guardians massive hands.

"S-sideswipe…" Sunstreaker choked out. Sam barely heard the other but heard nonetheless. He looked back behind him to see Sideswipes body lying in the middle of the street.

He wasn't moving.

Sam's body stood stock still. A chill traveling down his spine as his brain put two and two together. His eyes traveled from Sideswipe to a explosion in the sky. Ironhide as well as the air force had finally nailed Starscream who was spiraling down out of control. Again he looked to his left seeing Lennox and his troops taking on two other decepticons one with a tank build and the other a chopper. It was like Sam's soul had disappeared from his body.

Bumblebee had lost both of his legs. Jazz and Sideswipe weren't moving. Sunstreaker was immobilized and Optimus was now engaged with Megatron in battle. Sam's body shook with pure uncontrollable fear, he felt like his stomach was going to leap out of his throat. What could he do? What could he possibly do? He was only a human, with no armor, no weapons, and definitely didn't have the strength and abilities of his companions.

He was taken out of his panic by Optimus's booming voice. Megatron and Optimus were on the floor, each of them beating the other senseless.

"Why…? WHY….?" Sam cried out. Why were they fighting? Sam couldn't comprehend why good and evil always had to battle. He glanced at Sunstreaker who was still conscious and trying to get up while gripping his chest. He never answered Sam's outspoken question.

Megatron currently had Optimus pinned on the ground only to be tackled by Ironhide who was still able to move after taking a hit earlier. The Decepticon easily threw him off and got up.

He immediately locked onto Sam who was still clenching the precious Allspark in his bloody hands. Optimus managed to yell out to Sam and trip up Megatron but he was only delaying the inevitable. Sam watched as Megatron advanced closer with his guns out as did Sunstreaker.

"Sam MOVE!" Sunstreaker roughly pushed Sam out of the way of Megatron's blast.

Beep…..beep…..beep….

The next few moments seemed to defy time. When the dusted and debris settled Sam watched Sunstreakers body fall heavily on the ground.

Beep…..beep….

His body shook as Megatron stepped over the front-liner as he made his way over to him. Sam's eyes couldn't release their gaze on Sunstreakers body. He could hear Megatron approaching. He couldn't move. So he prayed, he prayed—but he didn't know to who. He looked up at Megatron who was reaching down towards him his body sank to the floor. He could hear Optimus trying to get up as fast as he could.

Beep….Bee—

Sunstreaker lifted his arm and shot off a round into Megatron's back causing the leader to stumble forward over Sam and into the intersection. The Decepticon cursed, turned around and shot off a deadly round at Sunstreakers prone form.

Beeppppp…..

"SUNSTREAKER!" Sam's voiced wailed into a crescendo that everyone across the battlefield could hear. Sam picked himself off the floor and staggered over to his guardian whose optics were flickering. "SUNSTREAKER!" Sam grabbed onto the others arms while tears trailed down his face and onto the Allspark cradled in his arms. "Sunstreaker please…say something…someone please…" Sam's voice became hollow as did his eyes.

Beepppppp—….

Optimus finally got over to where Sam was after what felt like ages and shot at Megatron's chest, inflicting a fatal wound. Just then the air force had circled back around and was able to get a few clear shots at Megatron as well. He fell to the ground now weaker than Optimus.

Meanwhile Sam was sobbing, he couldn't control the sadness that racked his body. He had crawled on top of Sunstreakers body finally seeing the gaping wound near the others chest cavity. He yelled at the other his words slurred. He pounded on the others chest, rage finally setting in at what had happened.

"WHY! Sunstreaker…" Sam fists became weaker in their strikes. He looked down to the Allspark angry still. "All because of you." Sam's voice was seething. "Because of you he had to die! Why?" Sam picked up the artifact and smashed in against Sunstreakers chest. "Can't this thing do anything?" Sam repeatedly hit the Allspark again and again his tears falling onto its hard surface. "Bring him back! Bring him back, please!" Sam's body laid over the Allspark exhausted and shaking from hysteria.

"Please!"

Sam's body lay unmoving finally his body began shutting down out of protection.

Optimus sent another punch into Megatron's face.

"Please…." Sam whispered as his eyes started to fail him. He looked to Sunstreakers face, sorrow gripping his heart. "I'd give any..t..ing…" Sam blacked out.

Optimus shot at Megatron again causing the other to tip back and transform, retreating. "I may have lost his battle Prime, but the war has only begun!" Optimus sighed as his rivals form retreated along with any other troops that were still online. Optimus quickly turned back to Sam and Sunstreaker, his optics dimming in sadness.

Sam's body was lying on its side, tears staining his face, his hand limply holding onto the Allspark. Optimus reached down to retrieve the object that his fellow Autobots and Sam had sacrificed so much for. As he reached down however a pulse came from the Allspark and its resonance kept increasing by the second.

Optimus stood back awed.

Blue waves were coming off of the artifact and traveling onto Sam's skin. Sam's body took on an unearthly glow and just as soon as it appeared it was gone. Optimus watched to see if anything else was happening. A moment later the Allspark glowed a blinding gold bathing him, Sunstreaker, and Sam in its warm light.

Optimus shielded his eyes, until the light passed. A dimer light began to come forth from Sunstreaker until it covered his entire body.

Beep…..

Optics' suddenly flashed on, numerous groans coming from the frontliner that Optimus thought was most definitely dead. Optimus quickly moved Sam and the Allspark away from Sunstreaker who now sitting up right.

Ratchet came over running immediately running a diagnostic and trying to patch the wound in the others chest. But for some reason the energon lines were already fixed and in better condition than they had been before. Ratchet looked to Optimus then to the precious cargo that was in his hands.

His intakes stopped.

He ran the scan he had taken again and again not getting the results he wanted.

His spark sank.

Sam was dead.

ANNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDdd that's it for this chapter. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible and sorry for the sadness! I kind of cried writing this. ;A;

But please review!

Tata~

:3


	12. Precious

Another emotional chapter!

Also I apologize for the evil-ness of the last chapter hopefully there will be some happiness in this one : )

Warning: tissues may be needed. I seriously cried while writing this.

~Precious~

-Mission City Aftermath-

He looked as if he was sleeping. He looked as if at any moment we would awake and grace them with his smile and laugh. However he knew better. The way he laid limply in Optimus' servo made his spark sink. His body was repaired but at a great cost, one that he was painfully unaware of. He watched as Optimus transferred Sam over to Ratchet, the medic trying everything he knew on the boy to try to reanimate him. He had never understood why humans said that time could pass slowly, but now he did. He felt frozen, it hurt to move, and it seemed as if his intakes had stopped functioning. It felt strange, he felt as if he was surrounded by invisible warmth. He wished he could transfer the comforting feeling over to Sam, to bring color back into the boys' paling face. His scanners could see Sam's life blood slowing and the heat dissipating from his body. It was always painful to see one of his comrade's offline on the field but this was different. Their bodies simply shut down; their optics ceased to function, and all emotion was gone however, with humans it was different. Sam's face still showed emotion, his body didn't shut down immediately and it seemed to prolong his agony. Sam's face was eerily calm and a small smile adorned his face, if he didn't know any better he would say that Sam was happy.

Ratchet rolled Sam onto his stomach hiding the boy's face from view. He turned to Optimus seeing an unusual air of sadness. He heard Ironhide to his right, he glanced at him also seeing the turmoil in his optics, and what made it all the more surreal was that his usually active cannons were deathly silent. He looked back to Sam; Ratchet had stopped working on him and had laid Sam on his back again. He gazed at the small beings body, finally grasping how fragile and precious he was. His face had smears of blood on it, and his leg was so mangled, and his clothes so soiled with dirt and blood. He actually thought he was going to be sick, even though that was physically impossible for his kind. His joints protested at him and his reparatory systems flashed across his optics, but he stood. He stood for Sam because that is what Sam would have wanted. What his friend would have wanted. Ratchet exchanged glances with Optimus before standing in front of him. Ratchet looked at him and deposited Sam into the trembling yellow servo's in front of him.

Ratchet hesitated a moment before speaking softly, "He's going fast, his heart has stopped and he's not breathing but his eyes still react. He can probably hear you subconsciously for the next few moments…" Sunstreaker glanced down at Sam, no sounds coming from his vocalizer. He couldn't think of anything that could express what he felt but he tried.

"Sam—" His vocalizer hitched, "I am here." He lifted a single finger and tussled Sam's dirty brown hair one last time fixing it somewhat. He held Sam against his chest, his head bowed. It was now that he wished he had the capability to cry like humans. His spark hurt so much, he wanted to scream but it was trapped. He ran his hand down Sam's back in a comforting gesture. "I am here." He whispered this time. His hands trembled as he brought the boy away from his body, he didn't want Sam to die. It should have been him that died. He was his guardian and yet he was alive and his charge dead. He tried to speak again but all that came out was garbled static. Ratchet placed his hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder causing the other to look up at an equally pained face.

"Why?" Sunstreaker pleaded to Ratchet. The CMO's spark sank at seeing Sunstreaker despair. He had seen the twins grow up, he remember them as sparkings, and he almost couldn't stop himself from wanting to hold him, to quiet his fears like he had done all those eons ago.

"Sometimes things happen that we can't explain, even if we wanted to. We don't always get the things we want either. But I think the time we all shared with Sam was precious. I believe he wanted you to live happily Sunstreaker." The frontliner looked down again at Sam running his hand over the completely cold body now. "Sam must have wanted you to live so much that he took back your spark." The three present Autobots now stared at Ratchet, who seemed to have an idea as to what had happened. "But lives are not free; something of…equal value…must be given. I believe that Sam was able to communicate to the Allspark, he was able to rescue you from the Well of Allsparks." Ratchet's optics dimmed in sadness as he glanced over to Optimus who was still holding the resonating artifact. Its resonations had become increasingly frantic as Optimus approached; it seemed as if it was sharing in their sorrow.

(Line Break)

He felt comfortable. He was very warm. He felt himself being cradled against something. He opened his eyes but it was dark, the shadows seemed endless. He couldn't hear either, he felt as if his ears were filled with water. He didn't know what he way lying on but it was warm and hard. He placed his hands down to try to get a feel as to where he was. He couldn't remember what he was doing or why he was here but obviously there was a reason. He crawled to his right until he felt weightless. He was falling but no wind whipped past him, there was no sound. He closed his eyes waiting for an inevitable impact but he felt himself cradled again.

"Sam…" He could hear a deep rumbling, his whole body vibrated with the tenor of the voice. "I am here…" again it spoke. He looked around to see if anyone was there but saw nothing. "I am here…" He frantically looked around, he screamed and yelled but no sound came from him, he felt as if his throat was being strangled. He couldn't hear the voice anymore. It had become lonesome again. He yelled out for the comforting voice again but again there was no sound. He drew himself up into a ball, his knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around them. He felt unbelievably small; the warmth was leaving him now. He felt cold and stiff. He rolled onto his side, he was so lonely.

"Little one…" He jerked his head up to see a soft purple glow around him. "Little one…" The purple haze brightened when the voice spoke, it nearly blinded him. He reached out, only for his hand to pass though, "Precious little one…" He looked up and round hoping to find someone, something, anything. "I will help you, precious one." He heard the voice clearly now, it was no longer a deep rumbling.

"You will help me?" Sam asked, shocked that he could speak. The purple glow was now intermingled with another blue haze that came closer to him and shrouded him in its light. He felt so warm and happy in the touch-less embrace. He closed his eyes, his mind wandered.

"It is not yet time, little one; I will guide you and protect you." Sam's minded tried to grasp what was being said but he felt so sleepy, he felt warmth greet him as the other one left.

He was content.

(Line break)

The Allspark began to glow and became erringly hot. Optimus dropped the artifact out of pain before gazing at it in wonder. Ratchet and Sunstreaker turned towards the object of interest. It began to resonate a heavenly white glow, until all that was visible was a white aura that covered them. Everyone shut off their optics to protect themselves from the blinding light and took an equally large step back away from the Allspark. When they reopened their optics the Allspark was pulsating at a calm rate. It seemed to have gotten rid of whatever energy that was previously irritating it. Ratchet glanced around to see if everyone was okay, his optics lastly rested on Sam, whose body pulsated at the same rate as the Allspark. He scanned the boy again, fear and awe spreading through him. The boy's heart was beating along with the Allspark steadily, as was his breathing. He raised his arm shakily towards Sunstreaker to get the others attention.

"Sam…!" Sunstreaker whispered in awe. When the glow subsided he rubbed his finger through Sam's hair again, "Sam…" The boy stirred his body stiff as he looked up at an unbelievably relieved Sunstreaker. He tried to move but a pained whimper came from his lips and his face grimaced. Sunstreaker immediately tried to give him to Ratchet but Sam wouldn't let go of his plating.

"I found you." Sam whispered hoarsely and managed a small smile, a few tears spilling from his eyes. Sunstreaker managed a small smile of his own as well as an unspringing of joy flooded his spark.

"Yes, I am here."

OOOOOOOHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYY!

This was a terribly sad and happy chapter. I literally cried for the first half of this chapter while writing it, I got even worse when I read it out loud!

Please review! They keep me going.

And thanks for the numerous reviews last chapter! I think that was the most I've gotten for a single chapter so far!

Tata~

:3


	13. New Dawn

I apologize for the month delay in getting this chapter out. I've honestly re-written this chapter four times. This chapter in particular was hard to write for some reason for me.

Just because I use this phrase in this chapter, I'm going to explain something very quickly. "Yadda yadda" is along the lines of just random unimportant speech, or serves as a stand in for already known speech, I use it sometimes when talking to my friends when they keep repeating themselves. Anyways that's all I wanted to say because I think some of you probably didn't know what it meant.

Anyways thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites!

p.s. I have no idea what a doctor's report looks like.

I hope Simmons seems in character….

::_Comm-Link::_

~New Dawn~

When Sam passed out in Sunstreakers hands he was given over to Lennox's medical team for treatment under the Major's supervision. Meanwhile Ratchet treated Jazz and Sideswipe. Jazz's damage was minimal compared to Sideswipes who had major damage done to his energon lines in his torso and right shoulder. He was currently in stasis but Ratchet managed to patch all of the major lines that were problematic, thus stabilizing him until Ratchet could get to more of his medical tools and supplies. Bumblebee had his legs re-attached but the original yellow armor that adorned them was gone. It made Bee look really disproportionate because his upper body was more filled out than his legs.

Sector Seven was everywhere as well much to Optimus's displeasure. From spending time with Sam he had learned how to tell good-natured humans from conniving ill-mannered ones. He kept watch over his men, Sam, and Lennox's team, making sure that Sector Seven didn't try anything suspicious. Optimus was glad that the battle between them and the Decepticons was over but he knew that this battle was the first of many to be waged on Earth. He looked down at the Allspark that was carefully nestled in his hand. Since its earlier out pouring of energy the Allspark had seemingly calmed and was dormant again. Optimus rubbed his thumb over the artifact before sparing a glance at Ratchet who was grumbling at getting Sideswipe up onto a flatbed that had been pulled in for him. Sideswipe was too injured to be moving on his own. Sunstreaker helped Ratchet while Ironhide acted as a crutch for Bumblebee.

Optimus looked over at Sam who had been moved into the back of Lennox's jeep, where Epps was watching over him. Lennox was still busy with other soldiers, civilians, and police and firefighters who were still on the scene. Optimus walked over to Ratchet and the others and dove into a quiet conversation about what to do next.

(0oOo0)

Epps didn't know Sam very well but he knew that the kid had helped them a lot and put his life on the line for them, literally. The boy had been cleared for the time being by the medics that were on hand but still had an oxygen mask over his face, his leg had been stabilized and treated the best it could at the moment, and all other injuries he had, had been bandaged appropriately. If Epps had to accurately sum up what Sam looked like, he looked like hell. He felt bad and somewhat responsible for the condition the other was in but knew he couldn't really do anything about it. Many of the other soldiers, including himself, didn't really know what happened to Sam because they weren't in sight of the Autobots fight as they were engaged with another Decepticon at the same time. Optimus and others also weren't very forthcoming when it came down to what exactly happened. Lennox had told them drop the subject as civilian well-being was more important at the moment. Also that there would most likely be a debriefing later after everything was taken care of. Epps however thought that Lennox was trying to cover for the Autobots because Optimus had nodded to him when he spoke up.

Epps stopped his brooding however when he heard Lennox yell slightly panicked to him. Epps looked confused and raised his hands in question before he saw Simmons behind his friend. Epps quickly caught on as he pieced two and two together and quickly spoke to two other soldiers to get them to delay Simmons. The soldiers looked confused but carried out their orders nonetheless buying Epps a few minutes to put a tarp carefully over Sam so that he would be hidden.

"Where is he!" Simmons barked out to one of the two soldiers. Lennox grabbed Simmons arm pulling him back.

"You aren't supposed to be here, _sir." _Lennox snapped a bit.

"I have every kind of jurisdiction and piece of paperwork to be here you lightweight!" Simmons shrugged off an obviously very angry Lennox before coming up to Epps who had busied himself with organizing supplies that had been brought in earlier. "I know that boy is over here, Mister solider." Simmons poked his finger into Lennox's chest before whirling around again to look over the area. "He is now in government custody and is to be taken in for testing and questioning."

Lennox and few of the other men in ear shot looked concerned and then disgusted at the word "testing" when they obviously knew that Sector Seven was probably going to run experiments on Sam because he had direct contact with the Autobots. Now most of the men present weren't too excited about having aliens on their planet either but they knew they had fought alongside them, and that they both shared injuries and other problems. They knew that they were being underappreciated just like they were most of the time by many government bodies, like Sector Seven.

"Sam is in no condition to be questioned or tested upon Simmons. If you don't leave—."

"I'll make you." Lennox looked up past Epps where Sunstreaker stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Many of the men were shocked that they hadn't noticed him come up behind them, and so was Simmons. However Simmons covered it up by snorting in amusement. Sunstreaker looked down at Simmons glaring. Ratchet started to walk up behind Sunstreaker slightly on edge because Sunstreaker was not in the mood to deal with any hot headed humans and Ratchet knew how destructive the front-liners temper could be.

"Look here you overgrown tin can." Lennox and the others eyes grew wide, "You have no right to order me to do anything. As far as legal matters are concerned you and your rag tag group are seen more as terrorists than heroes." Simmons turned and walked to the left where Epps now stood in front of the concealed Sam creating a barrier between the car and the stupid man in front of him. Simmons however didn't notice and continued to rattle on. "Before tomorrow everything here will be cleaned up, covered up, and be kept secret, meaning that your existence will also be gone before tomorrow most likely." Epps really, really wanted to punch Simmons in the face for his rude comments. "In fact all of this wouldn't have happened if your _people _hadn't shown up in the first place." Simmons began to wonder into his own thoughts and feelings. "But at least we get something in consolation. So are you going to tell me where he is or are my men going to have to search for him?" Simmons turned back to Lennox and a group of angry soldiers. Lennox gritted his teeth, keeping his mouth shut as the others did as well.

Sunstreaker was about to squash the annoying human when Ratchet placed his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Simmons wasn't even paying any attention to them anymore as he continued to talk about all the power he had and yadda yadda, Epps wasn't even listening to him anymore. Sunstreaker clenched his hands into fists angry, unable to contain his feelings.

"Ratchet…"

"Sunstreaker, I said no, think of Sam would you." Ratchet lowered his head as he glanced down at Epps who immediately snapped into a more formal form. Sunstreaker was going to retort with something else before he noticed that Epps began looking around for Simmons seeing that he was not nearby. The two Autobots watched as Epps lifted the tarp off of Sam so that they could see. They both knelt down to get a better look. Ratchet and Sunstreaker both knew Sam was there but they hadn't seen him since they gave him over to Lennox. Epps took a step back, taking a breath reminding himself that Sam had been with them and wasn't afraid and even trusted them. Ratchet made a quiet hissing sound that was mirrored by Sunstreaker, but the front-liner seemed more struck by Sam's pale appearance than the other two.

"Sam…" Sunstreakers optics dimmed as he reached out an attentive hand, stroking his hand gently over Sam's delicate body. Epps watched amazed at how gentle Sunstreaker was with Sam. Ratchet looked back over his shoulder to see an equally upset Optimus.

Ratchet was honestly worried for what the future held for the Autobots and Sam.

(0oOo0)(Time skip here.)

Sam opened his eyes realizing he was back in the black void he was in before. However the blue comforting light was present from the time he had awoken. Sam was far more aware and cognate of what was going on this time than before. He had tried a couple of times to get the light to respond to him like it had before but it only seemed to swirl around him or move differently each time. He had tried moving but it didn't get him anywhere as far as he could tell because everything was dark and there was no way for him to tell up from down and left from right. Besides the fact that the light would just surround him.

Sam wasn't afraid, he felt surprisingly safe. He wondered vaguely who had spoken to him before. He realized that one of the voices he had heard was Sunstreakers but had no idea who the owner of the other voice was. Sam sat down for a long time, board of standing or floating, whatever his body was doing. He thought about the Autobots his thoughts resting heavily on the fact that Sunstreaker appeared to be okay for the most part. However he still was worried about the others since he hadn't seen them. He knew that Ratchet was okay so he was slightly relieved that their medic was able to help them because his human counterparts wouldn't know what to do or the fact that none of their technologies could probably help them. It amazed Sam how primitive their race was still considering that they had so many new "advanced" technologies in the past few years.

In fact Sam was fearful of the Autobots future on Earth if they stayed for an extended period of time. He knew that his race was greedy and very competitive. The problems that Sam began to think of were practically endless. He knew without a doubt that various governments, once they were aware of the Autobot and Decepticon presence would try to get their technologies and weapons for themselves for war. And from what he knew from Ironhide the transformers had originally been a peaceful people. The Autobots would most likely not give out what they had but the Decepticons were a whole other issue. Megatron would probably try to pit humans against humans or at least con some of them into thinking they would be invincible if they joined the Decepticon cause.

Sam rubbed his forehead, he could feel a headache coming on that he would really like to avoid at the moment. He sighed as he lay back with his arms splayed out of either side of him. He stared up at the blue haze before closing his eyes relaxing. Worrying about what ifs wouldn't help him right now. He had to concentrate on the present. And at the moment Sam was feeling a strange sense of loneliness but he could have sworn he felt something brush against his face before he dozed off.

(0oOo0)

Lennox sighed. They finally got most everything cleaned up. It had been a few days since the Mission City incident, but he still felt rattled. His teams, with a couple of other officials, were stationed at a military base, as were the Autobots. Luckily the number of injured and causalities were low. Anyone who was injured were at a nearby hospital being treated and watched over. Lennox thought of Sam, who, by the grace of God was snuck in under Simmons nose, to the hospital. In the daily reports they got from the hospital Lennox and a few others were able to see how their companions were fairing. However every time Lennox saw Sam's paper it always read the same:

"Name: Samuel James Witwicky

Admitted: 6/20/2008

Age: 18

Weight: 165

Height: 5'9

Status: On respirator, heart rate abnormally low, still has not regained consciousness, unresponsive to treatment. Brain activity abnormally high."

Lennox hoped that Sam would wake up soon for his sake and the Autobots as well. On accident he bumped into one of them, who he learned was Jazz. The Pontiac had asked how Sam was doing; sadly Lennox wasn't able to give him any good news. The silver mech who seemed upbeat became downtrodden at the news, and it made Lennox wished he had lied. But he knew that probably would have made things worse. He recited all he knew from the report to Jazz, as if he had memorized it for a recital. Jazz didn't change much, except for a quick thanks he had given to the Major before retreating back to the building they were in. After he had left Lennox wondered how he even got out in the first place.

When he reflected back on the entire battle Lennox couldn't help but wish Simmons didn't exist. The whole battle had been cleanly covered up by the US government and Sector Seven much to Lennox's chagrin. The Autobots had been quarantined into a separate area on the other side of the base. Apparently the President and a bunch of other higher ups were going to have a meeting soon about what to do with them. He couldn't help but feel that the Autobots were probably going to be blamed for everything and not have a word in the talks. He didn't know why people never learned from past mistakes but leaving the others out of the conversation was not going to help the situation, in actuality the Autobots had been going along with everything and been very respectful. Optimus had been more than polite and law-abiding since they got on the base. It slightly scared Lennox how similar they were except the fact that they were giants and made out of metal and he was small and very fragile.

Lennox was walking back to his shared room when he bumped into another man. Lennox was going to say something but the blonde quickly apologized and brushed past him. Lennox noticed the other looked a little strange and turned around to catch him but when he turned the corner the man was gone. Lennox wondered if all the coffee he had been drinking had gone to his head.

Once he was in his room Lennox sat on his very uncomfortable bed pulling his shirt off to put on a more comfortable one. When he leaned over to reach under the bed something fell out of his pocket onto the ground. Lennox reached down and picked up the object realizing it was a cell phone. He looked around seeing that there was only a few other people in the room which were either sleeping or doing something else. He knew he didn't have his cell phone because they weren't allowed on the grounds, they weren't even allowed to call their family until this whole deal was done with. He flipped the phone open, going through the contacts and all other windows. The phone was completely clean; it must have just been activated.

Lennox thought back to where he would have ever gotten the phone. He quickly realized the slight run in he had with the other man, the guy must have slipped it to him without even noticing. He closed the phone and re-opened it wondering what he was supposed to do with it. He placed it back in his pocket, to keep it safe.

He wouldn't realize until later that the phone would help him immensely.

(0oOo0)

Sam was becoming irritated. The blue haze kept flickering back and forth in front of his face as if taunting him. He swatted at the stuff. It seemed to be playing with him. Sam huffed before waving his hand around chasing the blue cloud. He smiled when he would catch it before it would escape above his head.

"Are you bored too?" Sam asked still twirling his hand around. He wasn't expecting an answer.

"I have been "bored" a long time little one." Sam nearly screamed at the booming voice. He sat up, looking around for something, but the haze was the only thing/person with him. He stared at it skeptically.

"Did you talk?" The blue haze suddenly fluctuated and then disappeared startling Sam, until a bright purple glow surrounded him. Sam recognized the light but this time it took on a familiar form. Sam rubbed his eyes a few times before looking at the human in front of him. Well it looked human anyways except for the bright piercing purple eyes that were staring right through him. Sam scuttled back a bit, as the person just stared at him.

"I've been watching you for some time little one." Sam watched the other speak to him but the words wrapped around him as if he was surrounded by dozens of speakers. "May I sit with you?" Sam dumbly nodded his head. The figure sat a comfortable distance away. A few minutes past and Sam didn't know if he should speak or not.

"I am glad that it was you that met my children." Sam looked at the other confused but remained quiet. The figure turned to him. "I am Primus the creator of my people, I suppose I have much to tell you in the short time we have together."

"Primus?" Sam's brows pitched upward, looking very lost.

"I am sorry little one that I am not able to help you more than I can right now. As I said I am Primus, you could probably consider me somewhat like God, your assumed creator."

Sam rattled the name around in his head thinking of where he had heard it before. The name had popped up a few times with Ratchet or when Ironhide was mad. He thought maybe Primus was bad or just something but he was apparently wrong.

"Yes my children have a tendency to use my title in their speech." Primus let out an airy laugh. Sam looked back over his mouth open.

"Y-you can read my mind!" Sam closed his mouth as soon as he spoke slightly embarrassed for speaking so loud. The human figure waved its hand brushing off the comment.

"I apologize; I shouldn't invade your inner thoughts." Primus turned to Sam. "I hope you will listen to me?" Sam nodded his head; it wasn't like he could go anywhere. "I would like to apologize for the trouble my children have caused your people. I wish that they would stop their fighting, for their sake and others." Primus gazed out into the void. "I hoped that I could have waited longer to contact you, but because of past incidents my hand has been forced. You see I am in need of your help."

Sam could have laughed if the other didn't sound so dead serious. "I would like to help, but I mean, I'm just a human and you, you're Primus." Sam didn't really know how to respond to an apparent god, he really thought he sounded silly.

"You shouldn't undervalue yourself or your abilities. Honestly you've already helped me. The Allspark which you have already had contact with was made by me to keep my people going and give them a way to communicate with me. However over the past orns, they spoke with me less and less, to the point where he never communicated any more. It wasn't long before the precious power I gave them was abused. The Allspark was never meant for war, it was meant to bring life to my people. You have seen its capability to bring life first hand, although with some unforeseen consequences."

Sam looked down at his hands, his face looked troubled. Honestly speaking he could just have said no to Primus if he wanted to but something was tugging at him incessantly. He didn't know what it was but he knew that he couldn't run from what destiny had dealt him. He turned his body to face Primus, who acknowledged his movement.

"I just wanted to help them. Well I mean, help them with what I could. They've been nice to me and even helped me. I just, it's that Sunstreaker…I mean…."

"It is alright little one." Sam looked up to a smiling Primus. "I understand, you care." Sam nodded his head.

"Unfortunately the Allspark seems to have become a bit, unruly, from being unused for such a long span of time."

"Unruly?"

"When I made the Allspark, as I said earlier, it was meant to bring life not take it. The Allspark must have established a connection with you for the short time you had contact with it. When you unceremoniously brought back Sunstreaker, you actually forced the Allspark to ignite life again, and in retribution or backlash, I am not sure which at the moment, it took your life energy from you. It took it some time to process the error, before bringing you back. Although the Allspark has never interacted with organic life before. I myself, even though I am the creator of it, am unsure as to how you are with me right now. It is just speculation on my part, but I believe the Allspark anchored you to something before you died."

"It anchored me to something? Oh, is that what that blue stuff was earlier?"

"Blue stuff? Your word choice is puzzling however yes the "blue stuff" is the Allspark, I would refer to it as the Essence in the future if you hope to forge a relationship with it. It can be quite temperamental when it wishes."

Sam wondered how something could be temperamental if it was just a blue haze. "But I thought you created it. Can't you control it?"

"No, the Allspark although made by me is a separate entity and power all its own. There is nothing else like it in existence. It does have an intelligent consciousness, but I believe it became dormant and unresponsive over the time it spent in space and on your home world."

Sam digested everything Primus told him before thinking how he was actually supposed to be of any help. "So what am I to do to help you?" The purple figure in front of him looked away for a moment before reaching one of his hands out. Sam watched waiting for something when the Essence, as Sam was now to call it, was spiraling in a neat ball. He watched mesmerized as Primus brought it towards him.

"Cybertron, my children's home world, is in disarray and is in need of healing. However my children quarrel over how to fix their home, causing more damage and killing needlessly when there are not many left." Primus lifted his other hand an image springing up. "This is what Cybertron use to look like." Sam leaned forward looking at the metal world, "however now it looks like this." The image suddenly changed to a rugged and dark place, it didn't seem like it was even inhabited anymore. Primus watched as a frown came across Sam's face before the boy looked back up at him. "I am unable to help my children from such a great distance, however you are here."

Sam nodded his head before a thought came to him. "What about Optimus?" Primus became quiet.

"The Prime is indeed capable however he too has killed his own kind. While he seems to be peaceful and wants to settle this war, fighting is still occurring. The High Protector has also fallen as well."

"Protector?"

"You would know him as Megatron." Sam was surprised a bit. "Megatron wasn't always the way he is now. Back when Cybertron was still peaceful he and Optimus were good friends. It is sad that such a thing has happened. Megatron actually used to watch over the Allspark, but he wanted to change Cybertron into a better place. However the council didn't like his methods, and rejected his plans. Optimus had tried to console Megatron however he was already going down a dark path. He became spiteful and greedy, it wasn't long before they had to choose sides, and you see the results today."

From the short encounter Sam had with Megatron he thought for sure that the mech was evil but hearing about his past, Sam wasn't so sure. Sam's people had many who were destined to be great—to create change however they fell short or used illegal methods to get where they wanted even though they had good intentions at the start. He could understand how Megatron fell into darkness. However he had to wonder if the two of them still wanted to be friends, but it was probably a touchy subject.

"Little one. Do not take the whole weight upon your shoulders." Sam nodded his head. "Your kind tends to dive head first into trouble." Sam laughed lightly agreeing.

Primus said something Sam couldn't understand before Primus reached out his other hand. "If you would give me your hand." Sam tilted his head in question but decided to trust Primus and gave his right hand to him. Primus's hand passed over the top of Sam's leaving a few symbols in their path. Sam lifted his hand to his face to look at the markings before noticing the Essence flowing around him neatly. He watched as the Essence spiraled down into his hand disappearing. Sam was startled and grabbed his hand trying to figure out where the Essence had gone, it hadn't dawned on him as to what just happened.

"My children cannot handle the responsibility of the Allspark; they must earn it back on their own. If you would, I ask of you to take care of the Allspark and strengthen the Essence to what it was before. This in no way will be easy but I will try to help you along the way. I am still weak, all I am able to do is to speak with you, but I know you will be able to help them, because you have already accepted them for who they are not what they are." Sam looked humble with the praise but inwardly wondered just what he was getting himself into.

"How am I to strengthen the Essence?" Sam looked up but Primus had disappeared. Sam stood up alarmed. "Primus?" Sam yelled out quietly.

"You will know how when the time comes, young one. Do not fret, I am merely tired, I am going to rest for a while." Sam looked around him trying to hold onto Primus' presence. He could feel him slipping away.

"And do not give up…especially on Megatron, please." Sam barely heard Primus, his voice like the wind brushing past his ear.

"Have a good rest Primus."

Sam looked around the void a little more before sitting down with the Essence that appeared again and whirled around calmly in his hand.

"Hello, er-Essence, my name is Sam. I hope we get along." Sam spoke a bit awkwardly. This would take some time getting used to. He watched as the Essence became a little brighter. Sam reached his left hand forward to touch. It felt kind of warm. Like when you snuggle down in a blanket in front of the fire on a cold winter night. The Essence didn't seem to mind much. Sam smiled a little, as the Essence fluctuated around him; it looked like it was happy bouncing around him.

"I wonder how the others are doing…" Sam looked off before watching the Essence again that seemed to become more agitated. "Whats wro—"

(0oOo0)(This is happening concurrently with the end of Sam's talk with Primus.)

"Doctor, the patient's, heart rate is spiking too high!" A nurse rushed around the hospital room getting supplies. The doctor, watched as the heart monitor began to beep more rapidly.

"He's going into Cardiac Arrest, go get Dr. Brown!" The doctor ordered quickly, while administering some fluid into Sam's veins. The doctor rushed out of the room for a moment to get another cart that was just outside the room. The doctor noticed that a tremor started to shake the building, he got down on the floor expecting more but nothing came. When he was balanced on his feet again he quickly grabbed the cart.

When he came back in Sam was gone.

(0oOo0)

Ratchet was still working on Sideswipe, who had come out of stasis the previous day. He didn't have much to work with but did the best he could with his allotted resources. Optimus had gone for a meeting with Earths officials to see what their status would be with the US government. Ratchet was to keep watch over the Allspark until he returned. The CMO was not too worried about the artifact. Honestly speaking Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Sunstreaker were watching it with him since they were all in the same room. Sideswipe was lying down with Ratchet leaning over him, completing some minor last welds. They were all temporary patches but it was the best Ratchet could do for him.

A half hour past until Ratchet was done. Sideswipe sat up and carefully stretched out some kinks.

"Thanks Doc'." Sideswipe smiled at Ratchet who had a frown marring his features.

"You can thank me by not getting blown to pieces all the time!" Ratchet smacked him on the back of the helm but the hit didn't hold any anger in it. Sideswipe laughed off Ratchets warning before getting up. The medic really wished he had one of his wrenches to chuck at the arrogant front-liner.

"So when is Optimus supposed to get back?"

"I would think soon he's been gone for a cycle. You would think that humans would get tired of talking." Ironhide snorted at Ratchets comment before settling more against a wall opposite of the medic. The building they were being housed in barely could pass for being hospitable. Optimus couldn't even stand in it so he stayed in his alt mode most of the time. All of the others only had about 2-3 feet of clearance above them.

Sunstreaker wasn't much for small talk; he stood in one of the corners of the room leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest. Sideswipe could see that his brother was brooding over something.

::_What's got your wires crossed Sunny?::_

_::…::_

Sideswipe shook his head and sighed out his vents. "Honestly I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

"Why are we all acting like nothing has happened?" Sunstreaker said very seriously causing the room to get tense.

"Hey, it's not like that at all—" Jazz tried to sooth Sunstreaker a bit.

"For the love of Primus!"

"Sunstreaker." Sideswipe hissed a bit not wanting to bring up the subject that Sunstreaker was thinking of.

"No Sideswipe. Don't tell me that you didn't feel it. We're all lucky that we are still standing here. By all means we should both be in the Well of Sparks!" Sunstreaker snapped. "And we're all acting like everything is fine."

"We all know that everything is far from fine Sunstreaker." Ratchet stood straighter crossing his arms.

"Could have fooled me."

"That's not what's bothering you the most is it?" Sideswipe was now in a bad mood too. "Sunstreaker there's nothing we could do, he'll get better. You're not the only one who feels responsible." He huffed. The mood quickly dampened in the room, a silent agreement stretching across it. Everything was quiet for a long time.

::_Sunny…Sam will be okay.::_

_::How do you know? I mean for Primus sake Sideswipe we've killed him how many times now? Sam isn't going to spring up like a daisy every time he's stepped on.::_

_::I know that Sunny but—::_

_::We're linked now.:: Sunstreaker suddenly changed the subject._

Sideswipe snapped his head over to his brother surprised catching everyone's attention.

_::You can't tell me you didn't feel it. The pull? I know as well as you do that all these unfiltered emotions hitting us aren't ours:: Sideswipe didn't respond for a while._

_::It could just be a fluke.::_

_::Last I checked sparks don't just bond instantaneously for no reason.::_

Ratchet looked between the two of them, his senses tingling that something deeper other than normal twin squabbling was going on quietly. He was about to ask when both of the twins' bodies tensed. Ratchet followed their gaze to the Allspark that had started to quickly thrum with renewed energy. All of the present Autobots took a step back, preparing for whatever the Allspark was going to do this time.

_::Optimus the Allspark is!—:: The connection cut off suddenly. Optimus was heading back to their barracks when he received the comm from Bumblebee. Optimus started to drive faster._

By the time everyone onlined their optics again Optimus was just barely pulling in from under the automatic garage door that was on the left side of the building.

Barely standing on his feet with the Allspark was a very dizzy Sam. The Autobots watched gob smacked by Sam's grand entrance. When Sam opened his own eyes, he was just as surprised as everyone else. He looked down at the Allspark exhausted. He slid onto his butt with his legs bent on either side of him.

He looked back up at everyone a nervous smile on his face.

"Hi…" Sam meekly greeted in his hospital attire.

It would be a long time before Ratchet would be able to look over Sam with two very over bearing twins fretting over him. Ratchet wondered as did many others if their sparks were going to last another vorn with Sam around.

(0oOo0)

END.

Okay so this chapter was extra-long. I hope it helps make up for the delay. I went over a lot more of the plot in this chapter.

I will be getting back onto my regular updating schedule next week!

Please review with what you thought, what you liked, etc.

Tata~

:3


	14. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTE:

As some of you may know fanfiction on this site is going through a lot a trouble. Either stories are getting deleted, accounts suspended, etc. I have not had this problem and I hope I don't in the future as I try to follow guidelines however it has been brought to my attention how other users on this site are being harassed and bullied through reviews.

I do not condone bullying especially cyber bullying.

I do not know how some of the people on here who bully think it is okay. What is more fascinating is that they have their own accounts on here and purposely cruise around just to either report people for something as simple as formatting which can be easily fixed, or just because they thought their story was "Shit" and other derogatory words they use.

Some of these people however believe they are being civil and not rude when indeed they are. I know what constructive criticism is. I get it all the time in the wonderful reviews I get. However the things I see are definitely not of any constructive criticism I've ever heard of.

I'm seriously worried for the fanfiction community and those who enjoy the stories that are hosted on this site. I believe these people are breaking the greatest rule in the guidelines and other requirements on this site.

NO Harassment and Bullying.

I and many other writers on this topic are trying to bring this to light and stop people from hurting others.

It is not okay. Even if you think you are better than others.

I hope you all agree with me on this and try to confront this civilly if this has happened to you. Most of these people are not civil and get upset when you in turn act the same way which just makes them all the more out to get you. I have dealt with just one or two rude comments, but other than that I have not had to face much of the atrocities being allowed on this site right now to other users. I have included a link for you all to go read a short two page reading with more information on this. I hope you as readers and all my fellow authors out there are worried about this because this is a huge problem that needs to be nipped in the butt.

Honestly I would give up my account on here if it could stop some of the bullying that I'm seeing. It breaks my heart when I see aspiring writers who just enjoy shows they've seen or stories they've read and make up something based of the things they like get tarnished by people who obviously don't have the same opinions, ideas, religion, beliefs, gender-orientation, etc.

Some people may think bullying is okay, to be honest I bullied someone in the fifth grade because me and my friends thought it was "funny" and it is definitely not funny when the same thing comes right back at you. Luckily the girl that was bullied went to the same middle school with me and we made up and actually became good friends because I realized my mistakes and apologized excessively because I knew that I had caused her mental and probably self-esteem problems. I am ashamed of what I did but she just brushed it off as "Us just being kids." I'm eternally grateful that she forgave me. She is the "friend" I always mention in my stories as some of you have read. She's really more of a best friend.

Now, yes there are people under the age of 18 writing on this site and there are people over the age of 21 writing on this site. I believe we all need to be respectful and if you don't like a particular story you don't have to read it and you certainly don't have to leave a nasty, mean review.

Thank you for your time, PLEASE read the two page short on this.

I hope we can change the community for the better.

Just remove the spaces.

wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net

Thank you for your time again.

(P.s. all my stories will be updated shortly)


	15. New Divide

*tries to hide*

Ashley: "So where have you been?"

Me: "Buried under college forms"

Ashley: "Right" .

Me: "I swear it!" TT^TT

-0-

Anyways yeah, very long hiatus. I wasn't expecting the world of college and debt to come crashing down on my head. Why is college so expensive!? Also I kind of had a broken hand for a while so that's also why, because typing with one hand takes AGES. So I present to you another chapter!

Quick note…because of college my updates are going to most likely going to become monthly (As they have been these past two months) I hope to have this story finished by December or late January.

(0o0)

~New Divide~

"I'm alright!" Sam yelled at the twins hovering over him. Ever since Sam had, "appeared", a certain duo just couldn't stop fussing over him. Sam at first was still in shock from the rather unexpected transport and let the two look him over. However when they started to pull at his clothes he snapped a little in annoyance. "I swear you're worse than Ratchet." Sam huffed as he tried to fix his more ruffled appearance. The CMO obviously couldn't be beaten by the twins in medical expertise but the Autobots had yet to catch onto sarcasm when they heard it. Sam stood up a little wobbly as he became silent. His eyes raked over Sunstreakers and Sideswipes forms, no one spoke a word. He walked onto Sunstreaker's hand voicelessly asking to be picked up. When he was at level with the others chest, he reached out a hand, brushing over the area that once had a gaping hole in it. He raised his head and smiled happily, being able to finally see and touch his guardian. Sunstreaker gave Sam a soft hug against his chest before holding him out farther.

The other Autobots watched quietly. Sideswipe and Ratchet could see the tension just melt out of Sunstreaker, even if the front-liner himself didn't notice.

"It's good to see that you're alright." Sam said as he scanned over everyone present, "I see you got your legs back Bee." The yellow Camaro bounced as little, excited from being noticed.

"You betcha!" Some man's voice came out of Bumblebee in response. Sam laughed at the strange southern sound that obviously didn't match his yellow bubbly friend.

"The more important question is how are you doing Sam?" Ratchet stepped forward picking Sam out of Sunstreaker's servo before either of the two could do anything. The medic made Sam sit down as he scanned his medical sensors over the boy's body. Sam squirmed as the light almost felt as if someone was grazing their fingertips across his skin. Sideswipe chuckled at Sam's predicament as he watched. "Hmmm." Ironhide raised his head to look at Ratchet.

"What's wrong?" Ironhide whirled his cannons agitatedly. Ratchet raised Sam to his eye level as more of his intensive and invasive scanners washed over Sam's bruised and battered body. Sam held still as he set the Allspark in his lap. The artifact seemed to be dormant as it lay lazily in his protector's hands. Ratchet hummed again as he set Sam on the ground suddenly as he began thinking deeply. Ironhide didn't like it when he was kept in the dark especially when it came to Ratchet. The CMO looked to Optimus who had been quiet since Sam's arrival.

"Optimus." Ratchet pounded on top of him with his fist. Everyone else in the room tensed as the Autobot leader's body rattled as he transformed. He had to deck down to fit into the room because of his height. He shot a glance at his huffing CMO as he ghosted a hand across the back of his helm. He hated to admit it but sometimes even Ratchet managed to get under his plating.

"Ratchet it is not time." Optimus's eyes gazed down at Sam softly who looked very lost and confused. Sam glanced around noticing everyone looking between the three of them. He shifted the Allspark around in his hands before noticing that he still _had _the Allspark. It was difficult for Sam to grasp that he was actually the supposed protector of the essence. It just felt so normal for him to hold the ancient artifact. He felt something pulse in his hand, as he realized that it didn't matter if he had the "container" for the essence or not, the Allspark was going to be with him until he could strengthen it back to its original power levels. He absent mindedly rubbed the top of his hand trying to sooth the essence and his own emotions.

Optimus and Ratchet took notice of Sam's absentminded rubbing, but didn't say anything. Ratchet really wanted to talk about the strange levels coming from Sam's body but Optimus was definitely not in the mood. But Ratchet knew he would get his way eventually, he was the medic after all, and even Optimus heeded his warnings even if he didn't want to. Sam glanced up at Sideswipe quietly pleading to be picked up. Even if he knew the Autobots would never step on him he didn't like feeling like an ant if he didn't have to. The red Lamborghini could feel Sam's emotions and torrent thoughts but knew it wasn't the most opportune time to have a discussion on the new link they shared. Even if he didn't want to believe that his brother was right about Sam having a bond with them now.

He picked up his small, fragile ward and rested him on his shoulder plates, where he was snug and wouldn't fall even if he moved around. Sam sat contentedly; he was strangely happy and didn't really know why.

(Meanwhile)

Primus still existed with his broken and dying planet. He was saddened by the state of his once beautiful and thriving world. His children had forgotten that at Cybertron's very core he existed. He missed talking with his vibrant and intelligent children. They would always be his children no matter what they did. He cherished them all equally. No matter what they thought of each other or what they thought of him.

He could feel himself weakening slowly, his life force slipping away. He knew it was only a matter of time before he perished along with Cybertron. But until that day he would keep the planet alive on what little energy he had left. He only hoped that the small brave human, Sam, would be able to restore the Allspark to its original power in time.

He knew he wasn't being entirely fair to Sam but, if Cybertron was going to survive some sacrifice would have to be done. The Essence however probably had other plans. In truth, Primus didn't know what the Essence would do once it was back to its original power levels. The Allspark was a sentient being even if it didn't speak. Primus could control the Essence if it was with him but Earth was far too many eons away for him to have any effect on the artifact. He only wished that Sam would contact him often or he would learn to, because even for a god-like being like himself, he was lonely. Terribly lonely.

And he knew that soon his time would come. It was only just the matter of when his spark and soul would finally exhaust themselves.

Because time is the true bringer of death.

(O-0o0-O)

Sam jolted on Sideswipes shoulder; a sudden chill running down the length of this spine. He didn't know why or where it came from but Sam was suddenly very afraid. His happiness that he had earlier dissipated rapidly. He felt as if a block of ice had encased itself around his heart.

Something was definitely wrong.

Luckily Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had moved to the back of the warehouse while Ratchet spoke to Optimus just outside so that the prime could stand. All the others were still inside trying to relax.

Sideswipe shifted his shoulder getting Sam to look at him. Sunstreaker also looked at Sam who tried to shake off his sudden movement as nothing. Sadly he didn't know that they weren't buying it even if they didn't say anything.

:: **Sunstreaker, we can't wait forever. We have to talk to him soon.::**

**:: I know. Now isn't the best time.::**

**:: Obviously. I'm worried about him Sunny. Just a moment ago he was happy, now he feels like he wants to hide in a corner.::**

**:: Maybe we can sneak out?::**

**:: As always.:: **Sideswipe smirked at the thought of going back to their old pranking days.

Sam leaned against Sideswipes facial plates, sighing as he tried to relax and seeking comfort from his guardians touch. The red front-liner stilled trying not to rattle Sam, as his tired eyes slipped closed. Honestly Sideswipe wasn't surprised; Sam had been through a lot in the past week. He felt guilty that he wasn't able to properly able to protect his charge. Although Sam seemed to think no differently towards them, he wasn't angry about being hurt. When Sam touched his brothers chest plate earlier with such a serene look on his face he couldn't say anything. So many things filtered across his mind at that moment. As he was sure others did as well. At some point Sam had crept into their sparks, making a special place for himself. He stroked a finger down Sam's back in a calming gesture as the other snuggled against him. He vowed that next time he wouldn't get hurt. That he would try to make sure that a "next time" never happened.

Sunstreaker watched his brother, who didn't care to filter his emotions as they traveled over their shared link. He wouldn't lie, he felt much the same. Sam was special. He didn't know if it was his demeanor, his laugh, or his smile but the little human managed to pick at his more sensitive side that tended to get covered by his rough exterior. The strange part was that he didn't mind either.

The twins noticed that Ironhide, Jazz, and Bumblebee were silently watching them even if they didn't have their heads toward them. More precisely they were watching Sam. Somehow everyone must have been thinking the same thing.

Sam was special. And he was now one of them.

END.

I know this chapter is super short. I'm adding another chapter at the end of this month to get back into the groove of things, so in the next few weeks there will be another update despite my busyness at the moment.

I hope you all look forward to the new updates.

Also just a quick note:

We will be getting to the death of Optimus in the next few chapters and the Fallen's rising, and as always it will not follow the exact story line as you already know. Anyways I thought I would just give you that tid bit before I signed off for the day.

Tata~

:3


	16. Undercover Discovered

Well I should be studying for finals but I really don't feel like it….so instead here is another chapter! There will be notes at the bottom as usual.

Enjoy!

~Undercover Discovered~

As Sam slept soundly his grip on the Allspark loosened. His tired body leaned forward slightly, letting the artifact fall forward and tumble down Sideswipes body. Ratchet who was speaking with Sideswipe privately at the moment noticed and caught the artifact easily.

"I never thought he was going to let go of it." Ratchet brought the Allspark to his face. Sideswipe didn't want to know what Ratchet was thinking in that head of his, Ratchet probably had more data on Sam than anyone else on the Earth. The CMO hummed a bit a smile coming to his face before he sub-spaced the cube for later investigation. Sideswipe couldn't help but worry. Whenever Ratchet was happy about something it was because he was learning something new or intriguing and when that happens, he tends to want his "patients" to have more check-ups. In this case all the Autobots became free game as Ratchet's guinea pigs so to speak. And if you ever skipped a check-up may primus have mercy on your spark. Sideswipe reminisced slightly to when Prowl would always avoid Ratchet. It was practically the only rule the security nut breaks.

Speaking of Prowl, Sideswipe wondered when more of the Autobots would arrive. Optimus had sent out a signal to all still online Autobots to come to Earth to regroup, but the chances of them being close enough to intercept the transmission was low. Either way everyone wanted more of their friends around, besides the fact that there was safety in numbers. He vaguely wondered how Sam would react to some of their other comrades. He knew for certain that Red Alert and Bluestreak would certainly be a handful when they came around. However he was more concerned with a certain engineer and inventor, who had the tendency to blow up everything he touched, including himself. Sideswipe mentally made a note to not leave Sam alone with Wheeljack ever, lest there be some damage control later.

While Sideswipes servers were filing through old memories Ratchet took the moment to watch how Sam readjusted himself into a more comfortable sleeping arrangement. He curled closer towards his guardians head. Just when the CMO thought he had figured Sam out he pulled out more surprises and worries for him to handle. Honestly Ratchet was glad to have Sam around since it made his world less monotonous and gave him a reason to learn more on his breaks. But on the flip side this new problem with the Allspark was giving he and Optimus more issues than he would have liked.

The true problem lied with the fact that the Allspark worked alongside with an organic, something that the powerful artifact had never encountered before. Ratchet was so petrified that the Allspark would permanently harm Sam but he hadn't found any proof of that than lingering energies around Sam's body. At first Ratchet didn't put too much thought into it, believing the energy would dissipate in time but the constant energy levels were beginning to trouble him. He was slightly surprised by Optimus' demeanor earlier in the day but whenever he was upset or angry it was usually more directed to himself than any of his officers. Which meant that Optimus knew something that Ratchet didn't; or Optimus was onto something, and he didn't want to divulge the information to him yet? Either way Ratchet was none too pleased.

But Ratchet and everyone else had more to worry about than just Sam. The American government and military were determined to keep them under watch which didn't give them much of a chance to do anything. They were all keeping the Allspark under wraps so that the humans didn't get a hold of the precious metal. Sideswipe had mentioned to them that Sam was wary of his own race and their thirst for power and their general untrustworthiness. Ironhide being the weapon junkie that he is, researched into wars and other major power struggles around the world. Sam wasn't wrong in his fear of his own kind. Humans tended to run into problems all the time. So the Autobots thought it right to hide as much of their technology as possible, not just for their own safety but also for the good of humankind.

Ratchet had his fair share of problems but Sam was more at risk because it was obvious that the military would want to take custody of Sam, if Simmons didn't show that enough. For reasons that everyone didn't want to think about. Ratchet shook his helm trying to get rid of his depressing thoughts. Sideswipe had come out of his reverie a moment before Ratchet had. The two looked at each other knowing that they had both been caught daydreaming.

They both stifled the want to laugh a little. Sam mumbled something incoherent before making a face trying to get comfortable. Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the scene. Sideswipe reached up and gently grabbed the little human. Sam didn't seem to be disturbed in the slightest and just pillowed his head on his arms, bringing his knees slightly up.

"Maybe I should put him to bed?" Sideswipe's voice trilled in amusement.

"Maybe." Ratchet concluded while watching Sideswipe walk off to take care of his charge. With Sideswipe gone Ratchet had some researching to do.

Oo0oO

Optimus was sitting outside in the sun trying to relax. He knew why Sam liked to be outside, the sun was so warm and comfortable. He rocked on his wheels while thinking about the Allspark. He was glad that they finally retrieved the item but Optimus didn't know at what cost it was bought. Being a Prime had its advantages but also its disadvantages. He immediately knew that the Allspark was not in its original vessel. He could tell from the moment he saw Sam earlier in the day. He had hoped that maybe the Allspark had transferred itself to one of the twins but the more he watched Sam and the way his spark was feeling he had the hunch that Sam actually now contained the Allspark even though he couldn't fathom how his small, fragile body could do such a thing.

He couldn't help but blame himself for Sam's condition and injuries. In truth he was angry at himself, he felt like he had failed at his duty as a Prime. Sam was just as important to him as any of this other soldiers and companions. He only hoped that Ratchet would not press Sam too hard for information, he truly wished that Sam was oblivious to the fact but in reality Sam was very observant. He pleaded that Primus would keep Sam safe from what they could not control. The more Optimus thought about it, everyone probably caught onto what had happened to Sam just because of the energy levels coming from him. And if that didn't catch their suspicions then the pull to Sam would. The Allspark always drew transformers to it, even back on Cybertron, it gave a very calming feeling of reassurance to those who held or was even near the artifact. It created and destroyed life. However being in its presence was so comforting, like a sparkling in its creators arms.

Optimus huffed out of his pipe stacks causing some passing soldiers to jump away from him. The group of men scurried away quickly. Optimus also had to deal with the fact that the American government and military wanted to keep them locked down. In no way did Optimus want to oppress the people of Earth, which he made clear in his earlier meeting; however the humans wouldn't have it. Optimus had never been so distrusted in his entire life cycle. Even Megatron listened to him sometimes even though they were on opposite agendas. Currently he had to agree to their demands, which weren't awful, but they definitely didn't give them much freedom. Optimus had to report daily, they were monitored by camera but Optimus finagled to include their own privacy in the warehouse, and they weren't allowed off base for the time being. The Prime thought it could have been worse but he knew eventually they would want their technology, and that would get ugly quickly. But they would deal with that when it came. Hopefully his next meeting would fare better. Humans were very stubborn but Optimus wasn't too surprised, because so was Sam.

Oo0oO

Sam just didn't understand the Essence. He could swear that the thing had the worst mood swings. He knew that he was asleep, weirdly, it almost felt like he was lucid dreaming however he was now concurrently aware that he was sleeping. The Essence seemed to replace Sam's dreams now with only itself. The blue haze swept back and forth in front of him as if teasing him. Sam tried to grab some of it with his hand but the Essence just pooled out from his fist. He literally couldn't hold it unless it wanted to be held.

Sam huffed and lay back, still not used to the black void that surrounded him. However, now that he had more time to watch the pure Allspark energy, he noticed that the Essence seemed to be made up of a bunch of tiny pieces, but he didn't know of what. He tried to relax and connect with the thing he was supposed to now protect and somehow nourish back to its normal capacity. He watched the blue haze zip around the void leaving a glowing trail behind it. He waved his hand through the afterglow, his hand tingling. He watched as his hand was tinged a blue color before it reverted back to its plain tan. Sam felt his hand feeling the lingering warmth that seemed to radiate from the area. He looked back to the Essence that buzzed around him.

"Just how do you do that?" Sam stood up. The Essence bounced up and down, appearing to be laughing at him. "Oh so this is funny, huh? Well let's see about that!" Sam jumped forward, while his target dodged.

If only Sam knew how real that laugh was.

Oo0oO

Lennox looked down at his new phone puzzled. The stupid thing kept buzzing at him incessantly. Really Lennox didn't want to look at thing knowing it was going to get him in trouble eventually. He stuck that label on all alien tech since Mission City. He sighed as he sat on his bunk, he flipped the phone open. Immediately 30 missed calls and an equal number of text messages popped up on the screen.

_Bring clothes. Bring clothes._

_Bring food. Bring food._

Lennox scrunched in face up looking down at the multiple confusing text messages.

"Where?" Lennox paused a moment, "Who is even able to get messages through the interference we have around base?" He whispered. Lennox could have slapped himself at how obvious the answer was. But he knew the Autobots could speak proper English, so why such elementary sentences? The major sat for a while before deciding to text back.

_To where?_

Lennox pressed the send button. The screen on the phone turned black before resuming its normal cliché background.

_Here. Here. He need. He need…_

Lennox sighed as he felt like he was talking with a child. This would take up the time he had to rest that day.

Oo0oO

The Essence watched it's human. The blue haze acutely aware of every move he made, his spark, his intakes—everything. It had learned much from his memory banks, although it found it complicated how the other worked at all. So inefficient, and very fragile. The human, designation Sam, seemed to be incapable to it.

Sam was currently trying to catch it. He did a good job at providing amusement. The human was currently yelling at it to stop. Such a silly idea, to stop. Never in its existence had it ever stopped for anything. Certainly not a human.

However the Essence had to thank the human for waking it from its deep slumber. It supposed it could give the little organic a chance to impress it.

Oo0oO

END.

Oh no the Essence seems to be a bit bratty.

Well I hope you all liked the update, I honestly kind of feel bad for Lennox…

Anyways if you noticed, we're going to have some new arrivals soon!

If there is someone in particular you'd really like to appear, drop a review with your reason and Autobot or Decepticon of choice…I gotta be fair right?

Also I noticed that more of you are sending me PM's. I love them, if you have a specific question feel free to ask!

(I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving!)

Tata~

:3


End file.
